À la tombée de la nuit
by Venelas
Summary: Naruto est enlevé par un inconnu et laissé pour mort dans la forêt, à plusieurs semaines de marche de Konoha. Il est trouvé aux portes de la mort par une famille civile. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand Naruto est témoin de la mort de sa famille et qu'il est retrouvé dans les ruines de son ancienne maison par Jiraiya? [Naruto puissant][Naruto Dôjutsu][Naruto/OC]
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1: Se débarasser du Démon**

Trois jours avaient passés depuis l'attaque de Konoha. Pour le nouvel Hokage, ré-installé dans ses fonctions depuis peu, Sarutobi Hiruzen, ce furent trois jours d'enfer. Curieusement, on aurait pu croire que la majorité de ses soucis étaient du au renard géant de 50 pieds qui avait décimé le village, la vérité était toutefois loin de ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

L'esprit d'Hiruzen était accaparé par la réalité d'un bambin, né quelques moments seulement avant l'attaque, un innocent qui n'avait jamais nuit à personne. Il n'était même pas capable de supporter le poids de sa propre tête, alors il y avait un fossé à croire qu'il pouvait nuire à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, c'était très exactement cette situation avec laquelle Hiruzen devait traiter. En effet, le garçon n'était pas un bambin ordinaire de trois jours. C'était un jinchuuriki, l'hôte du terrible démon renard qui venait tout juste de dévaster le village.

-"Bonjour Sarutobi-sensei, vous avez l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs", dit une voix depuis une fenêtre derrière le sandaime Hokage.

-"Jiraiya-kun, tu es un éclat de lumière dans les ténèbres.. ce fût l'enfer ici. Je regrette déjà ma retraite", dit Hiruzen.

-"Donc il l'a fait, après tout. J'espérais que les histoires que j'avais entendu étaient fausses. Pourquoi a-t-il dû utiliser le Shiki Fuin, il y avait d'autres moyens de sceller un Bijuu", dit Jiraiya d'une voix triste.

-"Est-ce pourquoi tu es de retour, juste pour voir si les rumeurs sur la disparition de Minato se révèlent être justes?", demanda Hiruzen.

-"Eh bien, oui et non. Le fils de Minato, Naruto, où est-il?" questionna le légendaire Sannin.

-"Ah! Le garçon, il est en santé et en sécurité. Il a l'air d'être joyeux la plupart du temps, tout comme l'étais sa mère. Toutefois, il ressemble déjà tellement à son père", dit Hiruzen.

-"Je crois que maintenant, je vais devoir prendre mon rôle de parrain et rester ici avec lui, ou alors je pourrais le prendre avec moi. Les deux possibilités me conviennent", dit Jiraiya solonellement.

-"Je crains que je ne peux autoriser cela, Jiraiya-kun", dit le sandaime.

-"Quoi? Pourquoi pas?" demanda Jiraiya.

-"Il y a plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, j'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier ton réseau d'espionnage, il s'avère crucial, maintenant plus que jamais. En second lieu, si Iwa découvre que tu étais à la recherche d'un enfant, ils se douteront immédiatement de son identité. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on lui a donné le nom de famille de Kushina, Uzumaki? Ne t'en fais pas pour le garçon, Jiraiya-kun, je m'assurerais qu'il soit en sécurité", dit le Hokage avec un sourire.

-"Puis-je au moins le voir une fois avant mon départ?", demanda Jiraiya.

-"Bien sûr que tu peux, je ne t'avais jamais imaginé dans une position paternaliste, Jiraiya-kun. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet", dit Hiruzen avec un sourire accroché au visage.

Hiruzen délaissa le confort de son bureau et signala à Jiraiya de le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une salle qui se démarquait pas sa porte entreouverte.

-"Il est à l'intérieur", murmura Hiruzen.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, tentant de ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Ce fut toutefois inutile puisque celui-ci était d'ore et déjà complètement réveillé.

-"Trois lignes sur chaque joues qui ressemblent à des moustaches de félin. Est-ce le signe qu'il est un jinchuuriki? Kushina n'en a pourtant jamais eues, mais c'est vrai que son sceau était très différent, dit Jiraiya.

-"De ce qu'on sait, ces marques étaient présentes avant le scellement. Donc, c'est probablement être des marques de naissance. Selon moi, c'est parce que sa mère à maintenue Kyuubi en elle pendant la naissance de Naruto", dit Hiruzen.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto bailla et regarda dans les yeux de Jiraiya.

-"Regardez-ça.. Les mêmes yeux et je crois que ses cheveux commencent déjà à ressembler à ceux de Minato", dit Jiraiya en regardant le jeune bambin. " Je parie que tu deviendras un grand ninja un jour, petit. Je serais de retour quand tu seras plus grand, donc ne deviens pas trop fort en attendant", dit Jiraiya, un petit sourire accroché au visage. Le Sannin fourra ensuite sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit porte-monnaie vert, à l'effigie d'un crapaud, et le plaça dans la couchette, près de l'enfant.

-"Un porte-monnaie? C'est un cadeau intéressant à faire à un bébé", ria l'Hokage.

-"Peut-être bien, mais j'ai voulu lui donner quelque chose qu'il pourra aussi utiliser plus tard dans sa vie. Pour changer de sujet, les osens sont-ils déjà reconstruits?", demanda Jiraiya en passant d'un ton sérieux à un ton pervers.

-"Non, pas encore, désolé Jiraiya-kun, tu vas devoir attendre pour contiuner tes recherches j'en ai bien peur. C'est d'ailleurs une vraie honte considérant le fait que le dernier livre que tu as publié était brillant. Comment l'avais-tu appelé déjà? Icha, Icha? Tu pourrais faire fortune si tu faisais de ce livre une série", dit Hiruzen.

-"Vous avez peut-être raison, mon dernier livre ne s'était pas vraiment bien vendu, mais celui-ci est vraiment un best-seller", dit Jiraiya.

-"Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais faire pendant que tu es encore ici?", demanda Hiruzen.

-"Non, je devrais déjà avoir repris la route. Si je dois partir, autant le faire immédiatement. Prenez soin de l'enfant, sensei, je ne veux pas devoir faire face à Kushina lorsque je mourrais si Naruto la rejoins avant moi. Oh, et je suis désolé à propos de votre femme", dit Jiraiya alors qu'il partait.

-**8 ans plus tard**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un petit blond était assis seul sur une balançoire en regardant les autres enfants jouer. Dans le passé, il avait bien tenté de les rejoindres, mais ils avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à jouer avec lui. Même les enfants de l'académie semblaient être extrêmement prudent ou ils l'évitait tout simplement. Il y avait toutefois quelques exceptions. Le paresseux garçon, Shikamaru était habituellement sympathique, mais à moins que vous n'appréciez regarder les nuages pendant des heures, il n'était pas la meilleure personne avec qui se tenir. Il aimait aussi jouer au Go et Shogi, mais Naruto ne savait pas comment jouer à aucun des deux et personne ne voulait lui montrer comment.

Naruto était toujours assis sur la balançoire, tentant de trouver un moyen de pouvoir rejoindre les autres enfants quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. "Hey, tu es une de ces personne avec des yeux bizarres qui croit qu'elle est noble ou quelque chose du genre. Donc, tu crois que t'es meilleure que nous? huh!" dit la voix.

Naruto se tourna tout en restant dans la balançoire et vit trois garçons plus âgés intimidant une fille de sa classe. Il se souvint avoir tenté de lui parler un jour, mais elle était devenue toute rouge et incapable de répondre, donc Naruto s'était juste dit qu'elle était comme tous les autres et qu'elle voulait qu'il l'a laisse seule. _' Que penses-ils lui faire? Son nom est Hinata si je me souviens bien. Elle a l'air terrifée. Je devrais peut-être l'aider. Je me fou qu'ils soient plus âgés et plus grands que moi' _pensa Naruto en quittant la balançoire pour avancer vers les trois brutes qui forçaient maintenant Hinata à s'incliner et à s'excuser pour une quelconque raison obscure.

-"Hey, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire? laissez-là tranquille!", ordonna Naruto en arrivant près d'eux.

-"Qu'est-ce que... oh, regardez, elle a un petit ami", nargua une des brutes.

-"Hey, ce serait pas lui dont il faudrait rester loin selon nos parents? Il a pas l'air dangereux selon moi, il est aussi petit que celle-là", dit une autre brute en poussant Hinata au sol.

-"J'ai dit de la laisser tranquille!", cria Naruto en sautant sur la brute, lui assénant au passage un coup au visage.

-"Ok, on va laisser ta petite-amie partir, mais tu vas payer pour ça!", répliqua la brute en frappant Naruto au ventre. Celui-ci se plia en deux et fut forcé de s'agenouiller sous la douleur, ce qui permit aux brutes de se défouler à loisir sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

Quand ils eurent finalement terminés, ils partirent en laissant Naruto avec deux oeils au beurre noir, un nez cassé et plusieurs coupures au visage, aux bras et aux jambes.

_'Oh non, Naruto-kun a été blessé pour me sauver, qu'est-ce que je fais?' _pensa Hinata pendant qu'elle approchait doucement du blond. Elle était d'ailleurs de plus en plus inquiète en voyant l'état du jeune garçon. '_ Je dois aller chercher de l'aide, oh où est Kou quand j'ai besoin de lui' _pensa-t-elle désespérément.

Il s'avéra que le jeune garde du corps de l'héritière Hyuuga arriva à ce moment précis. "Oh Hinata-sama, vous êtes là! Venez, il est temps d'aller à la maison. J'ai une mission ce soir et je dois m'y préparer", dit Kou.

-"S'il te plait, Kou, j'ai besoin de ton aide", dit Hinata en pointant l'endroit où Naruto s'était éffondré, inconscient.

-"Hinata-sama, éloignez-vous de cette... cette chose!" ordonna Kou.

-"Mais il est blessé, il a peut-être besoin qu'on l'emmêne à l'hôpital!", dit Hinata.

-"Cela ne vous concerne pas, ni moi d'ailleurs. C'est de sa faute s'il est blessé et on a aucune obligation d'aider cette chose", dit Kou.

-"Mais il a été blessé pour me sauver! On devrait l'aider", dit Hinata au bord des larmes.

-"Je n'aiderai pas ce garçon, maintenant venez avec moi, vous n'avez qu'à oublier son existence. Je suis certain qu'il ne vous importunera plus à l'avenir", dit Kou en tirant Hinata vers le quartier des Hyuuga. Elle ne put que regarder une dernière fois l'endroit où Naruto reprenait lentement conscience en se demandant s'il allait s'en remettre.

Cela pris trente minutes supplémentaire à Naruto avant qu'il ne soit capable de ramper vers un arbre pour se remettre péniblement debout_. 'Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas aidée? Je l'ai vue s'en aller alors que je reprenais conscience. Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste à ce point?'_ se dit Naruto en se foutant que le soleil avait laissé sa place à la noirceur sur le terrain de jeu. Au moment où Naruto trouva finalement la force de commencer à marcher, le soleil s'était couché depuis un long moment, laissant pour seuls repères à Naruto les lampadaires aux coins de chaques rues.

-"On dirait que tu as finalement eu ce que tu méritais, qui doit-on remercier pous ça?", dit un homme approchant derrière Naruto.

Se retournant, Naruto le reconnu comme faisant parti des forces de police de Konoha. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations avec la police du village, il avait en effet été l'auteur de nombreux tours, ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de sympathiser avec aucun d'entre eux. "Écoutez, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, laissez-moi juste seul", répliqua Naruto d'un ton cassant.

-"Oh je ne crois pas que je devrais faire cela. Tu es un petit arrogant irrespectueux qui a besoin d'être remis à sa place pour le bien du village", dit l'homme pendant que Naruto fixait avec horreur les yeux de l'homme, des yeux rouges où étaient incrustés trois tomoe. "Tu sais, je crois qu'une bonne partie de la population m'applaudirait pour ce que je m'apprète à faire", dit-il en sortant son katana.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste pour frapper Naruto, il fut stoppé par l'arrivée d'un homme avec un masque d'Anbu. "Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour mériter un voyage express vers le département T et I", dit l'Anbu.

-"Itachi, tu sais ce qu'il est. Laisse-moi en terminer avec lui. C'est à cause de cette saleté que nous, Uchiha, sommes de plus en plus tenus à l'oeil et que notre quartier est de plus en plus compressé", se querella le policier.

-"J'en ai rien a foutre, je ne te laisserais pas nuire au garçon", dit l'Anbu, avant d'empoigner l'homme et de disparaitre avec lui dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais perdit rapidement le souffle en entendant une nouvelle voix derrière lui. "Eh bien, cela me débarrasse de ton garde du corps, maintenant tu es tout seul. Normalement, je ne travaille pas avec de genre de policier corrompu, mais nous avions le même but et personne d'autre n'était prêt à aider. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, je ne voudrais pas libérer la bête et lui rendre son pouvoir au village. Non, je vais plutôt t'emmener très loin d'ici pour que tu ne puisses jamais retrouver le chemin du retour ou, plus préférablement, que tu ne meurt de quelque misérable façon", dit le mystérieux personnage. Avant que Naruto ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'appeller à l'aide, il fut assomé par l'homme.

-"Il est temps de se débarasser du démon de Konoha une bonne fois pour toute", dit l'homme avant d'attacher Naruto. Il le cacha ensuite dans un grand sac de toile et disparut avec son butin dans un nuage de fumée.

-**Du côté d'Itachi**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Itachi arriva au quartier général des Anbus avec son prisonnier et l'emmena directement à Ibiki.

-"Ah, Belette! Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une tâche facile ce soir? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici", dit le spécialiste de la torture.

-"Eh bien, ce soir, ma tâche facile s'est révélée moins facile que je ne l'aurais crû. J'étais supposé surveiller le jeune Naruto-kun quand Kizu ici présent a décidé que assignement ne méritait plus de vivre", l'informa Itachi.

-"C'est pas vrai! En fait, je n'allais pas nuire a l'enfant du tout, je voulais simplement qu'il parte du village", dit Uchiha Kizu.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'ai vu tenter de couper Naruto-kun en deux avec ta lame", dit Itachi.

-"Peut-être que je voulais simplement faire peur au gosse", répliqua Kizu.

-"Peu importe, la punition pour avoir attenter à la vie de Uzumaki Naruto est la mort. Tu aurais dû le savoir, puisque tu es un membre des forces de police de Konoha", dit Ibiki.

-"Va te faire foutre, Ibiki! Je n'ai pas peur de tes petits jeux d'esprit. Tu aurais plus de chance de me faire parler avec la petite pute aux serpents que t'autorise à travailler ici!", cracha Kizu.

-"Anko Mitarashi s'avère être une de mes bonnes amies et je te recommande de ne pas l'appeller ainsi en ma précence", dit Ibiki.

-"Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer tout de suite?", ria Kizu.

-"Il est clairement saoûl, on ne devrait pas le tuer, mais je propose quand même de lui donner quelques heures de tortures avec Anko", recommanda Itachi.

-"Pourquoi pas, ça devrait au moins être amusant, tu veux y assister?" demanda Ibiki.

-"Non, je dois retourner surveiller Naruto. Les enfants de nos jours attirent tout le temps toutes sortes de problèmes, c'est plutôt amusant en fait", souria Itachi derrière son masque.

-"Parfait, bonne chance pour t'en sortir avec lui, peu de personnes le peuvent. J'ai vu le jeune Tenzo s'y essayer. Il pensait que le jeune garçon irait simplement à l'académie toute la journée et que ce serait ainsi une filature facile et reposante. Résultat, à la fin de la journée, il est venu au bar réservé aux jonnins et s'est effondré. Kakashi et Yugao ont dus le porter jusqu'à chez lui", ria Ibiki.

-"C'est vrai qu'il peut être quelque peu occupant si on a besoin de courrir après lui, tout en restant invisible. Toutefois, j'aimes bien ça. Il y a quelque chose avec cet enfant qui est reposant et convivial", dit Itachi.

-"N'as-tu jamais pensé à lui parler quand tu n'es pas sur une mission?", demanda Ibiki.

-"Je ne suis pas supposé le faire. Hokage-sama veux que le garçon grandisse comme n'importe quel autre et il ne croit pas que mon influence va lui apporter cela. De plus, mon père a formellement interdit à quiconque de devenir ami avec le petit. C'est une vraie honte parce que je crois que ça aurait pu être un bon ami pour Sasuke", dit Itachi.

-"C'est la même chose que Kakashi m'as dit. Il n'est pas autorisé non plus à prolonger les contacts avec le garçon tant qu'il n'est pas officiellement un ninja. Je n'y comprends personnellement rien, le gamin n'a pas d'ami et est seul et Hokage-sama a peur que Kakashi n'enseignes au garçon plus que celui-ci n'est prêt à apprendre. La seule chose que Kakashi peut enseigner à quiconque est comment être en retard de plus de deux heures tout le temps", ria Ibiki.

-"Peut importe, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps, aurevoir Ibiki-san", dit Itachi avant de disparaitre grâce a un shunshin pour localiser Naruto .

Itachi arriva à l'appartement de Naruto, que le jeune garçon devait normalement avoir atteint depuis qu'il était parti. Toutefois, Itachi arriva dans l'appartement complètement noir et vide du jeune apprenti ninja._ 'C'est étrange, je l'ai laissé à seulement un pâté de maison d'ici. Peut-être qu'il est allé diner chez Ichiraku' _pensa le stoique Uchiha avant de disparaitre une nouvelle fois dans un shunshin.

Toutefois, Naruto n'était pas non plus chez Ichiraku ramen. Maintenant, Itachi était particulièrement inquiet, même s'il n'en montra rien_. 'C'est pas bon, je dois le trouver le plus vite possible'_ pensa Itachi avant de partir, a pied cette fois-ci dans le but de regarder les alentours au cas où Naruto serait dans les environs.

Après plus de trente minutes de recherches, Itachi devint clairement inquiet. Il ne trouvait aucun signe de Naruto nul part. Une idée plutôt dérangeante considérant que sa cible portait des vêtements oranges vifs. _'Je dois en avertir l'Hokage. Si Naruto est introuvable, il doit en être informé' _pensa Itachi en disparaissant une dernière fois.

Il arriva à la tour des Hokages et entra rapidement dans le bureau d'Hiruzen.

L'Hokage lisait un de ses livres favoris, écrit par un de ses élèves. Au moment où il entendit un coup à la porte, il cacha précipitamment le livre, craignant que son invité pourrait être une des nombreuses kunoichis opposées aux chefs-d'oeuvres de Jiraiya. "Entrez", apella Hiruzen une fois le livre bien caché.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand Itachi entra.

-"Oh, Belette, que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu étais occupé avec une affectation", dit l'Hokage.

-"C'est la raison de ma précense. Ce soir, juste après le coucher du soleil, il y a eu une tentative d'attaque contre Naruto-kun a laquelle j'ai mis fin. J'ai ensuite conduit la personne responsable a Ibiki. Cependant, quand je suis reparti à la recherche de Naruto-kun, je n'ai pas pu le trouver où que ce soit", dit Itachi avec un empressement évident.

-"Est-tu entrain de me dire que Naruto est disparu?" demanda Hiruzen en se levant, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage fatigué.

-"C'est cela, mais il ne semble pas qu'il se soit simplement caché quelque part. J'ai déjà pris le soin de vérifier ses cachettes préférées", dit Itachi.

-"Se pourrait-il que Naruto ait fugué?", demanda l'Hokage.

-"Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Il n'a pas atteint sa chambre. Si je devais donner mon avis, il s'est fait kidnappé", dit Itachi.

-"C'est pas bon du tout. Va chercher l'équipe Kakashi, nous avons besoin de localiser Naruto immédiatement", dit Sarutobi avec empressement.

-"Tout de suite, Hokage-sama", dit Itachi avant de se frapper la poitrine dans un mouvement respectueux et en quittant ensuite la pièce.

-**2 Jours plus tard**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kakashi avança vers le bureau de l'Hokage avec un visage déconfit.

-"Ah, Kakashi-kun, dit moi que tu as trouvé Naruto-kun", demanda Hiruzen avec un air suppliant.

-"Je suis désolé, Hokage-sama, on a cherché partout. Certains cherchent encore, mais même l'équipe de recherche Inuzuka n'a pas trouvé de trace de lui. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a quitté le village avec quelqu'un de Konoha. Et il était suffisamment entraîné pour perdre les ninja chasseur ou de type sensoriel qu'on a envoyé après lui", dit Kakashi.

-"Donc, il est trop tard... pardonne-moi, Minato, j'ai échoué dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris à ton égard", dit le vieil Hokage tristemment.

-"Ce n'est pas encore terminé! Il pourrait encore s'enfuir", dit le ninja copieur.

-"Oui, et il pourrait aussi être vendu à Kumo. Tu sais bien à quel point ils adorent les jinchuurikis", dit Hiruzen.

-"Si c'est le cas, j'espère pouvoir être un jour encore plus vieux que vous", dit Kakashi, dont la voix tremblait.

-"Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça à ton Hokage, Kakashi-kun", dit Sarutobi.

-"Oui, mais vous ne pouvez me punir que tant que je suis vivant, Hokage-sama. Si Minato et Kushina découvrent que vous avons perdus leur fils et que nous avons échoués à le protéger, ils vont nous le faire payer pour l'éternité", dit Kakashi.

Hiruzen pâlit ostensiblement quand il entendit la perspective de ce que lui ferait Kushina en apprennant qu'il avait échoué à retrouver le jeune blond. "On doit redoubler d'efforts immédiatement!", dit-il précipitamment.

-"Je me disais la même chose, je vais en informer l'équipe de recherche tout de suite", dit Kakashi avant de quitter la pièce via un shunshin.

-"Bonne chance, je ne veux pas avoir à en informer Jiraiya. J'ai promis à Minato et à Jiraiya de protéger Naruto, je suis si désolé peu importe où vous vous trouvez", dit Hiruzen en regardant les visages de pierres ancrés dans la montagne des Hokages.

Les réactions à la disparition de Naruto étaient loin d'être un sujet de préoccupation. Au contraire, la majorité du village semblait être de bonne humeur. Personne, hormis les meilleurs jonnins et Anbus, ne furent informés à propos du kidnapping de Naruto, mais les villageois étaient simplement heureux de n'avoir pas vu Naruto depuis plusieurs jours.

Il y avait toutefois quelques personnes dans le village qui étaient inquiets. Le vieil homme et sa fille en charge du restaurant favori de Naruto se doutaient que quelque chose de grave était arrivé puisque leur jeune client ne leur avait pas rendu visite depuis deux journées consécutives. À l'académie, une seule personne sembla s'aperçevoir de son abscence. Une jeune Hyuuga qui avait été forcée d'abandonner le blond alors qu'il avait été battu et roué de coups.

-**Au milieu de la forêt**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un homme aux cheveux long, transportant un large sac de toile, sautait d'arbres en arbres. 'À la vitesse maximale d'un jeune garçon de 8 ans, le démon mettrait des mois pour retourner à Konoha à partir d'ici. En supposant qu'il sache pas où aller' pensa l'homme avec un sourire narquois et victorieux.

Soudainement, il y eu un mouvement dans le sac qu'il transportait. "Oh, tu t'es encore réveillé? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'assommer une nouvelle fois. Je crois que te laisser ici sera parfait. Après tout, j'ai encore une mission à effectuer et je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres d'Hokage-sama", dit l'homme avant de sauter au sol et en jetant le sac près de lui.

_'C'est incroyable. Le démon se soigne tout seul. Ça pourrait l'aider à survivre. Bah, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas avoir autant de chance finalement.' pensa l'homme._

-"Hey, je te connais, tu es le bâtard qui m'a laissé dans le parc après que j'ai sauvé cette fille de ton clan!", cria Naruto avec un regard accusateur.

-"On dirait que tu m'as eu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu ne peux rien y faire", dit Kou Hyuuga, béatement.

-"Alors quoi? Tu vas me tuer?", demanda Naruto, furieux en cachant le fait qu'il était réellement terrifé.

-"Non, je ne vais pas faire cela. Ce serait beaucoup trop agréable pour quelqun dans ton genre. Non, je vais plutôt te laisser crever tout seul ici", dit Kou.

-"Va te faire foutre! Je vais retourner à Konoha et je vais te le faire payer!" hurla Naruto.

-"Eh bien, bonne chance! J'attends ton retour avec impatience! " ria Kou avant de frapper Naruto au visage d'un coup de pied. Il sauta ensuite vers un arbre proche en laissant la forme inconsciente du jeune jinchuuriki à son sort.

Version anglaise:  s/7422125/1/Nightfall

Ceci est une traduction de l'excellente fic de freowin, j'ai nommé Nightfall. Je traduirais les chapitres suivants dans mon temps libre, cela peut prendre quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois, dépendamment de mon dit temps libre et de ma motivation à traduire. Après tout, c'est bien plus facile de simplement la lire en anglais que de la traduire, mais comme je voudrais bien faire partager cette fic que je trouve excellente dans la langue de Molière, je me dévoue.

Profil freowin:  u/2856080/freowin

Venelas

*-Chapitre 2 prévu pour Mars ou Avril


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre 2: Un ami pour la Vie**

Naruto se réveilla au milieu d'une forêt. Il avait la tête qui tournait. _'Oh, merde, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?'_, se demanda Naruto.

C'est alors que tout lui revint à l'esprit. L'enlèvement, son agresseur le transportant dans un large sac et qui l'assommait dès qu'il se réveillait, puis finalement l'homme qui l'abandonnait en plein milieu de nul part.

-"Bordel! Je sais même pas où je suis où dans quelle direction aller! Je suis supposé faire quoi!?", cria Naruto en espérant secrêtement que quelqu'un l'entende, sans toutefois avoir autant de chance.

_-'On dirait bien que retrouver ma route va devoir attendre. Je dois trouver des gens d'abord'_, pensa Naruto. Toutefois, son esprit dériva bientôt vers des considérations plus immédiates lorsqu'il entendit son estomac gargouiller. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui dans l'espoir d'aperçevoir quelque chose de comestible.

Toutefois, la densité du feuillage de la forêt rendait l'endroit très sombre, même en plein milieu d'après-midi. Encore une fois, même lorsque le sujet était la nourriture, Naruto avait la poisse. Il n'y avait que des arbres, rien d'autres. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait même pas de baies qu'il aurait pû se forcer à manger. _'On dirait que je vais devoir continuer à bouger en espérant trouver quelque chose à manger en chemin'_, pensa Naruto en se relevant et en commençant à courir aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient.

**-Konoha, deux jours plus tard-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Itachi se trouvait en face du Hokage, avec Kakashi. "Comment vont les recherches? Il y a un signe de Naruto-kun?", demanda Hiruzen.

-"Ça fait plus de quatres jours déjà et il n'y a toujours aucun signe de lui. Il est clairement visible que le criminel qui l'a enlevé connaissait les méthodes de recherches de nos équipes de pistage. Je crois que cette personne oeuvre probablement dans l'une ou l'autre de ces branches.", l'informa Itachi.

-"Y-a-t-il des ninjas qui ont désertés ces derniers jours?", demanda Kakashi.

-"Non, tous les ninjas hors du village en ont l'autorisation", l'informa l'Hokage.

-"Puis-je suggérer que vous vérifiez quelles équipes sont parties cette nuit et que vous envoyez des équipes de pistages vérifier les routes possibles qu'ils auraient pû prendre?"

-"Eh bien voyons voir, nous avons trois équipes et deux éléments solos qui sont partis la nuit où Naruto est disparu. J'ai envoyé deux équipes de pisteurs vérifier la situation de Jiraiya puisqu'il ne m'a pas envoyé de rapport depuis plusieurs semaines. Une équipe de chasseurs pour vérifier des signes d'activités d'Orochimaru. Qui plus est, Uchiha Shisui a été envoyé auprès des rebelles de Kirigakure qui font face à Yagura et sont armée pour les informer qu'on ne peut leur offrir une aide directe, mais que nous leur feront dons d'armes et de nourriture. Finalement, j'ai envoyé Hyuuga Kou porter un message au nouveau dirigeant de Taki, je crois que son nom est Shibuki.", dit Hiruzen en farfouillant dans une pile de feuilles administratives.

-"Si c'est l'une de ces équipes, cela veut dire que c'était planifié depuis un bon bout de temps. Par contre, Shuisui et Kou sont deux membres très respectés dans leur clan et sont fidèles au village.", dit Kakashi.

-"Nous allons envoyer des équipes pour les suivres. Mais je ne peux pas croire en la trahision de l'un d'entre eux.", dit Hiruzen.

-"Nous enverrons nos équipes sur leurs traces, Hokage-sama.", dit Itachi en réalisant un salut militaire typiquement Anbu.

-"Je ne me reposerais pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, Hokage-same", termina Kakashi en suivant son alter-ego.

**-Forêt, lieu inconnu-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Naruto marchait maintenant depuis deux jours complets sans s'arrêter et tout ce qu'il avait pû trouver à manger étaient quelques baies qui lui avait permit de tenir le rythme sans toutefois le sustenter.

Il avait penser plusieurs fois baisser les bras, mais à chaque fois que cette pensée traversait son esprit, une idée plus forte s'ancrait en lui. C'est seulement grâce à sa détermination qu'il parvint finalement à une route. _'Oui! Je l'ai fait! Je peux enfin foutre le camp d'ici... mais je suis trop épuisé... je dois continuer, juste un petit peu. Il y a sûrement une ville pas loin'_, pensa Naruto avant commencer à marcher dans une des directions de la route au hasard.

Naruto continua sa route un long moment avant de commencer à ressentir les lourds effets de la somnolence. Cela faisait non seulement plusieurs jours qu'il marchait en quête d'une route qui le mènerait à la civilisation, mais il ne s'était pas proprement nourrit non plus depuis une bonne semaine. Pour un enfant de 8 ans tel que lui, même avec son endurance extraordinaire, c'était largement au-delà ses capacités. C'était en fait un combat entre la volonté de Naruto et le temps que mettrais son corps à éventuellement le lâcher.

Naruto réussi à tenir encore quelques heures avant de finalement s'écrouler au milieu de la route._ 'Alors c'est ça?... Je vais mourir ici, comme ça, sans jamais rien n'avoir accompli... Je voulais devenir Hokage, je voulais que les gens me respectent... Je vais plutôt mourir au milieu d'une route d'une forêt que je ne connais pas.'_, pensa Naruto en tentant en vain de se remettre sur ses pieds.

'Pourquoi?' fut la dernière parole que Naruto réussi à déglutir avant de perdre connaissance.

Le blond resta dans cette position une journée complète avant qu'une calèche ne s'arrête près de lui. Un petit garçon était assit à l'avant et tenait les rênes. Il avait sensiblement le même âge que Naruto et des cheveux de jais qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules, rassemblés en une queue de cheval.

-"Hey! Il y a un enfant au milieu de la route!Maman, Papa, venez vite!", cria le jeune garçon dès qu'il aperçut Naruto.

-"Qui est-ce, Gisei?", demanda une femme dont les cheveux, noirs également, descendaient jusqu'à la taille.

-"Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il s'est évanoui au milieu de la route", dit le garçon.

-"Oh mon dieu... il est si jeune. Pourquoi est-il seul dehors au milieu de nul part?", demanda rhétoriquement la mère en aggripant les rênes de la calèche, faisant s'arrêter les chevaux qui la tirait. "Kenpei-kun, aidez-moi avec ce garçon", cria la femme en sautant en bas de son moyen de transport pour vérifier l'état du jeune blond. '_Oh mon dieu, regardez-le. Il a l'air de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des jours. Pauvre petit, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?_', pensa-t-elle en vérifiant les signes vitaux de Naruto.

-"Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie, Manako-chan?", demanda un homme de petite taille qui arriva derrière elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et de minces lunettes.

-"Oui, il est vivant... mais sa vie semble ne tenir qu'à un fil. Il a besoin d'eau et de nourriture", l'informa Manako.

-"Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à le mener à l'intérieur de la carriole, nous avons de l'eau et nous pourrions lui donner du yogourt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne ses forces.", dit l'homme en prenant Naruto dans ses bras et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur de leur moyen de transport.

Cela pris un jour à Naruto avant de reprendre conscience. _'Je suis où? On dirait que je suis sur quelque chose qui bouge..'_, pensa le blond en ouvrant le yeux pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était dans une luxueuse salle qui semblait pouvoir faire office de salle à manger et de chambre.

Naruto tenta de se relever, mais il retomba lourdement au sol en sentant ses jambes flageolante. _'Putin! C'est pas ma semaine!'_, se maudit Naruto.

-"C'était quoi?", dit une voix d'enfant venant d'hors la salle où Naruto se trouvait. Une seconde plus tard, Gisei entra dans la pièce et appela ses parents dès qu'il vit que le blond était réveillé.

-"Oh, Kami soit loué, tu es ok", dit la mère dont la voix laissait transparaître toute son inquiétude.

-"Ok? Je ne peux pas me lever ou bouger, comment je pourrais être ok. Je suis où d'ailleurs?", demanda Naruto.

-"Tu es en bien meilleure condition que lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, mais je suppose que tu as raison, tu n'es pas en grande forme. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, nous sommes encore dans la Terre de la forêt, nous rentrons chez nous, dans un petit village non loin d'ici.", lui répondit Manako en l'aidant à retourner dans son lit.

-"Salut, je suis Gisei Boushi, quel est ton nom? Ah et pourquoi étais-tu au milieu de nul part comme ça? Je pensais que t'étais mort", dit Gisei.

-"Um, je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis de Konoha", dit courageusement Naruto.

-"Konoha? Comment es-tu parvenus si loin de chez toi?", demanda Manako.

Naruto leur raconta comment il s'était fait enlever et jeter au milieu d'une forêt qu'il n'avait jamais vu, à plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines de marches de son village.

-"Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment horrible, pourquoi quelqu'un traiterait un enfant comme cela?", demanda Manako visiblement dégoûtée de ce qui était arrivé au jeune blond.

-"Je ne sais pas, plusieurs personnes semblent ne pas m'aimer pour une raison que j'ignore. Les parents gardent leurs enfants loin de moi, je ne peux pas me faire d'amis et le reste des gens me regardent avec un regard de haine ou m'ignorent simplement.", dit Naruto.

-"Et à propos de tes parents? Comment les gens les traitent-ils?", demanda Gisei.

-"Je n'ai pas de parents, je suis orphelin. Hokage-jiji m'a dit que mes parents étaient des héros qui sont morts la nuit ou le renard géant, Kyuubi, a attaqué Konoha, mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne les connaissaient pas très bien.", dit Naruto d'un air triste.

-"Hey, tu peux rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton chemin vers ta maison, pas vrai maman?", dit Gisei.

-"Je suppose que oui, pourquoi tu ne l'aiderais pas à trouver d'autres vêtements, ses vêtements oranges vifs actuels sont non seulement crasseux, mais aussi d'un horrible mauvais goût.", dit Manako.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements de ninja?", demanda Naruto.

-"Vêtements de ninja? Les ninjas ne sont pas supposés êtres discrets? Tu attires encore plus l'oeil que le soleil dans le ciel avec ces choses, j'ai été capable de te voir a plus d'un kilomètre quand on t'a trouvé.", ria Gisei.

-"Au moins, change la couleur", suggéra Manako.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça à de dérangeant le orange?" répliqua Naruto.

-"Eh bien, c'est dégoûtant pour plus d'uns", le taquina Manako.

-"J'aime le orange!" cria Naruto indigné.

-Je crois toujours que tu peux faire largement mieux que cela", répliqua-t-elle en donnant plusieurs types de vêtements à Naruto pour qu'il les essaient.

Naruto les regarda sans rien trouver qu'un ninja aurait mit. Il se décida finalement pour un t-shirt blanc avec des flammes au bas parce qu'il y avait du orange qu'il aimait tant.

Quand il eut terminé de se changer, il tenta a nouveau de se relever et fut content lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait a nouveau faire de simples tâches. "On est à la maison!", dit la voix de Kenpei depuis le devant de la caravane.

-"Tu vas adorer ça ici, il y a tellement de choses à faire. Je vais t'apprendre tous les trucs amusants qu'i faire", dit Gisei enthousiaste.

-"Ok! super!", dit Naruto visiblement content en voyant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un ami finalement.

**-Konoha, une semaine plus tard-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Le vieil Hokage avait finalement abandonné. Tout le monde qui le recherchait avaient abandonnés. Non seulement ils l'avait cherchés pendant un long moment, mais en plus, tous les ninjas qui avaient quittés le village étaient de retours et il n'y avait aucune raison de questionner la loyauté de quiconque. La seule personne en qui Hiruzen avait une once de suspicion était Kou Hyuuga puisque l'équipe de recherche qui l'avait suivit avait soulevé que l'odeur du ninja avait changé sur une partie de la route qu'il avait emprunté. Comme s'il avait créé un clone et qu'il avait prit deux directions différentes. Toutefois, cela n'était que pure théorie de la part de l'équipe de recherche et ce n'était pas suffisant pour forcer Kou à un interrogatoire avec Ibiki. De plus, toujours selon l'équipe envoyée sur ses pas, l'odeur effacée qui appartiendrait à un possible clone disparaît après deux kilomètres. Il était donc fort probable que Kou n'ai envoyé ce clone que comme éclaireur.

Il y avait aussi le problème des équipes qu'il avait envoyé vérifier l'état de Jiraiya. Les deux équipes étaient revenues les mains vides. Ce n'était pas inquiétant outre mesure, mais si quelqu'un aurait pu retrouver Naruto, c'aurait été son ancien élève.

Apres une semaine supplémentaire de recherches, le vieil Hokage fut forcé d'abandonner définitivement les recherches. Il était devenu clair pour les villageois que Naruto n'était plus au village. De plus, plusieurs équipes étaient presque constamment hors du village. En réalité, bien qu'Hiruzen eu détesté l'avouer, les villageois n'avaient pas été aussi contents depuis que Minato avait été nommé Yondaime Hokage. 'Qu'en aurais-tu pensé, Hashimara? Aurais-tu imaginé que ton village ferais subir cela à un jeune garçon? Et Minato, aurais-tu la même foi aveugle en le peuple, aurais-tu tout de même sceller le démon en ton fils si tu aurais su ce qu'il allait lui arriver?', se demanda le Sandaime en regardant les portraits des kages dans la montagnes des Hokages.

Les mois passèrent et il semblait que le village avait complètement oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Naruto. La seule chose qui avait changée était le fait que Kakashi arrivait désormais deux fois plus en retard à ses rendez-vous et qu'il passait chaque seconde de son temps libre à la pierre du mémorial, semblant rechercher réconfort et absolution auprès de son ancienne équipe.

**-Forêt, lieu inconnu-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Au cours des derniers mois, Naruto était devenu bon ami avec Gisei et il considérait désormais la famille qui l'avait sauvé comme la sienne. Merci à la diète, normale pour la première fois de sa vie, que sa famille lui prodiguait, Naruto avait pris du poids et semblait maintenant en pleine santé. Il avait grandit énormément ces derniers mois et peu importe combien il mangeait, le poids qu'il gagnait semblait n'être que des muscles, ce qui donnait à Naruto un corps particulièrement développé pour un enfant qui venait tout juste d'avoir 9 ans une semaine plus tôt.

Il considérait son avenir avec un sourire pour la première fois de sa vie. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Konoha ne lui manquait même pas. Il n'avait jamais considéré sa vie sans son Hokage ou sans le fait de devenir un ninja, mais la vie ici avec Gisei et les autres était un véritable paradis après sa vie d'enfer à Konoha.

Toutefois, le bonheur de Naruto pris encore et toujours fin trop tôt. Un jour, Naruto revint à sa maison après une journée d'exploration de la forêt avec Gisei en trouvant la porte d'entrée qui semblait avoir été forcée. "Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?", demanda Naruto à Gisei en approchant.

-"Je ne sais pas, allons voir", lui répondit Gisei.

Les deux enfants coururent à l'intérieur de la maison. Une vue horrifiante s'imposa alors à leurs yeux. Les deux parents de Naruto étaient attachés dans la cuisine, deux ninjas étaient face a eux, les deux avaient deux kunais dans chaque main.

"Hey, Qu'est-ce que vous faites, laissez-les tranquille!" rugit Naruto en chargeant le ninja le plus près de lui. Celui-ci l'évita facilement et empoigna le jeune blond qu'il souleva dans les airs.

"Eh bien, voyez-vous ça, on dirait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls après tout, ils nous ont mentis.", dit le ninja maintenant Naruto au-dessus du sol.

"Que voulez-vous? Nous n'avons rien fait contre Kumo! Pitié, laissez-nous partir!", plaida Manako.

"Je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons faire cela, nous avons été engagés pour tuer toute votre famille. Donc, c'est ce que nous allons faire!", répliqua l'autre ninja.

"Ah ouais? Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement!", cria Naruto en composant le signe de croix. "Bunshin No Jutsu!", cria Naruto.

Un clone pathétique de Naruto apparut et tomba aussitôt au sol, causant un fou rire incontrôlable au ninja qui le retenait toujours.

Son fou rire prit cependant subitement fin lorsque son vis-à-vis aperçut le sceau sur le ventre de Naruto lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'échapper. Le ninja qui lui faisait face ouvrit les yeux d'effroi.

"I..Il.. a un... Il a un sceau sur son ventre! C'est un jin...Jinchuuriki !", balbutia-t-il.

"Quoi, ce gosse? Impossible.", dit le ninja retenant Naruto.

"Regarde par toi-même! Le sceau sur son ventre est vraiment complexe. Beaucoup plus grand que celui sur Killer Bee ou sur Yugito.", répondit l'autre ninja.

Le premier ninja retourna Naruto tout en le gardant dans sa poigne et fixa son estomac.

"Kami... Tu as raison! On aurait un énorme bonus si on emmenait ce garçon a Raikage-sama."

"Tout-à-fait d'accord. Met lui un suppresseur démoniaque Yokai et attache-le. Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour le tuer.", dit le deuxième ninja de Kumo.

"Putain! Je vais aller nul part avec vous!" hurla Naruto en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Malgré tout ce qu'il put faire, cela ne fut pas suffisant et il se retrouva malgré tout avec un morceau de papier sur le dos de sa main. Il fut ensuite solidement attaché sur une chaise.

Tout au long de la scène, Gisei regardait l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait entendu chaque mots que ces hommes avaient prononcés et il savait que d'une minute à l'autre, ils tueraient ses parents. 'Je dois aller chercher de l'aide au village, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider", mais son plan fut tué dans l'oeuf au moment même où il l'émit.

"Tiens tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là? Un petit gaki qui tente de s'échapper, eh", tonna la voix d'un troisième ninja.

Gisei se prit un brutal coup de pied qui l'envoya dans la pièce. Naruto reprit finalement ses esprits au même moment. Le sceau démoniaque l'avait quelque peu mit dans une espèce d'état de transe le temps que le chakra du kyuubi disparaisse.

"Laissez-le tranquille!", cria Naruto.

"Ou sinon quoi? Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable petit morveux. Tu ne peux même pas utiliser ton précieux Bijuu. Tu n'es vraiment pas une menace pour nous.", dit le premier ninja de Kumo.

"Finissons-en au plus vite, on doit ramener ce gosse a Kumo le plus vite possible.", ordonna le troisième ninja qui semblait de toute évidement être le chef.

Ils placèrent Gisei près de ses parents et sortirent tous un kunai. Naruto se sentait impuissant. Attaché sur une chaise, il regarda les ninjas de Kumo approcher sa famille adoptive.

"Rien de personnel, c'est juste le business.", dit le chef avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de finir le contrat.

Le sang gicla du coup des trois victimes tandis que Naruto était forcé de regarder l'horrible scène qui se jouait devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

"NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!", hurla Naruto tandis que les larmes coulaient a flot de ses yeux maintenant rouges.

Les yeux de Naruto changèrent progressivement. Sa pupille rétrécie, la couleur passa du bleu au gris métallique. Le blanc de ses yeux disparut et laissa la couleur pourpre les envahir. Finalement, plusieurs anneaux entourèrent la pupille sous un schéma d'ondulations.

"Bien, c'est fait. Maintenant, emmenez l'enfa...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! regardez ses yeux! Je croyais que tu avais scellé son chakra démoniaque!", dit l'un des ninjas de Kumo.

"Je l'ai fait, c'est quoi alors, un kekkai-genkai?", dit le chef.

"Si c'est vraiment ça, on va avoir une récompense encore plus grande!", dit le troisième, visiblement content.

Toutefois, Naruto n'entendait même plus les ninjas qui l'entourait. Il était dans un rage folle et ne pouvait que penser à sa revenge sur ces hommes. Sa vengeance sur le meutre de la première famille qu'il ait jamais eu.

"SHINRA TENSEI!", hurla Naruto en rassemblant tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait rassembler.

**(Dans le bar le plus pres)**

Un homme entre deux âges, pervers de son état, s'assit dans un coin sombre du bar rempli à ras-bord de femmes à l'intelligence incertaine buvant du sake et papotant fortement et ouvertement de leurs aventures avec le "Grand Sage aux Crapauds" lorsqu'il sentit une immense vague de chakra. 'Nom de dieu, c'était quoi...ça pourrait être des ennuis... Je dois absolument aller voir.", pensa-t-il.

"Uh, désolé mesdemoiselles, j'aurais adoré rester, mais j'ai un imprévu. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose et ça pourrait être dangereux.", dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Oh, mais Jiraya-sama, vous étiez sur le point de nous dire comment vous aviez enseigné au Yondaime Hokage tout ce qu'il savait.", gémit l'une des femmes.

"Désolé mesdames, mais gardez ma place, je reviendrais bientôt.", les informa Jiraya.

Après avoir quitté la taverne, Jiraya sauta d'arbres en arbres, de branches en branches aussi vite qu'il pût et arriva rapidement en vue d'un large cratère où il assuma qu'il y avait autrefois une maison. Il y avait des meubles et des morceaux d'objets éparpillés dans une large zone autour du cratère, comme si l'explosion provenait initialement de l'intérieur de la maison. 'Que s'est-il passé ici.. Il n'y a aucun signe d'un quelconque jutsu...qu'est-ce qui peut bien avoir fait cela.", se demanda le sage aux crapauds.

C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune garçon étendu au centre du cratère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'approchait, il eut le sentiment d'Avoir déjà vu ce garçon auparavant.

Il continua d'approcher lentement, mais stoppa brusquement lorsque le jeune garçon remua.

"Hey, gamin, que s'est-il passé ici?", tenta Jiraya d'une voix mesurée.

Naruto se réveilla définitivement lorsqu'il entendit l'homme et pris aussitôt ses distances au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Jiraya était bien trop choqué par les yeux uniques qu'il voyait pour remarquer les trois marques félines sur chaque joues de son opposant. ' Le Rinnegan.. deux fois dans une vie d'homme. Je n'aurais jamais crû le revoir un jour après que j'ai entendu les rumeurs sur la mort de Nagato.', pensa Jiraya.

-Êtes-vous avec eux? demanda Naruto avec précaution, décidant après un bref regard en direction de Jiraiya qu'il ne semblait pas aussi dangereux que les autres ninjas qui l'avait attaqué.

-Qui ça eux? répliqua le sannin.

-Les gens qui ont tués ma famille. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ma famille, mais je les considéraient comme tels, dit Naruto.

-Non, je ne fais pas partie de leur groupe.. Que s'est-il passé ici? Demanda Jiraiya.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. À un instant, j'étais dans la cuisine, regardant ces trois ninjas entrain de les tuer, puis tout est devenu noir jusqu'à ce que je reprenne conscience et que je vous voies debout devant moi, expliqua Naruto.

'Cela ressemble trait pour trait à l'histoire que m'avait raconté Nagato, mais il y a largement plus de dégats que lorsqu'il a éveillé le sien.' Pensa Jiraiya.

-Quel est ton nom, petit? demanda le sage aux crapauds.

-Uzumaki Naruto, répliqua Naruto catégoriquement.

-Quoi!? demanda Jiraiya, visiblement choqué.

-J'ai dit Uzumaki Naruto, ça te pose un problème? dit Naruto.

-Impossible, tu ne peux pas être lui.. murmura Jiraiya en commençant tout juste à regarder les traits de l'enfant en face de lui. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, les marques sur les joues..

-Pourquoi ce serait impossible? C'est pourtant mon nom. Dit Naruto, commençant à s'ennuyer des remarques du vieil homme.

-Comment est-ce possible que tu aies ces yeux? Où les as tu eus? Tu es supposé être en sécurité à Konoha. Dit Jiraiya.

-J'ai été kidnappé, puis emmené dans l'une des forêts aux alentours. Et pour l'autre question, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez. Mes yeux m'ont toujours appartenu. Dit Naruto, parlant de plus en plus fort sous l'effet d'une colère émergente.

-Impossible.. Quand je t'ai vu lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu avais les yeux bleus, pas le Rinnegan! Dit Jiraiya.

-Rinnegan? C'est quoi ça? demanda Naruto.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne le sais pas? Tiens, regarde, dit Jiraiya en sortant un petit miroir de ses poches.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez vieil homme, mais si c'est un piège, tu me le payeras, dit Naruto, malgré tout incertain de comment il tiendrait sa promesse tout en se regardant dans un foutu miroir.

Son visage était on ne peu plus normal, hormis les deux orbes pâles qui le regardaient avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que..Mes yeux sont pourpres et ont l'air trop bizarres! Hurla Naruto, choqué.

-C'est le Rinnegan, la pupille la plus puissante connue dans le monde ninja. Beaucoup de gens croient que ce n'est qu'un mythe et ne saurait la reconnaitre. Mais je fais partie du peu qui en savent plus. Je suis le Sage aux Crapauds de Myobokuzan, un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha, je suis Jiraiya le Gallant! dit le sannin.

-Um, donc, si je résume, j'ai des yeux spéciaux et tu es un vraiment célèbre de Konoha? Résuma le jeune blond.

-Eh bien, oui, mais ça n'as pas l'air aussi cool quand tu le dit comme ça..Dit Jiraiya en faisant la moue.

-Bon, comme je ne peux plus rester ici, tu pourrais m'aider à retourner à Konoha? Je préférais vivre ici, mais comme ils sont...partis et la maison également, Konoha est le dernier endroit que je connais, dit Naruto avec un calme surprenant.

-Hum, tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à Konoha. Pourtant, c'est l'endroit où tu as grandis, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi affligé à l'idée d'y retourner? demanda Jiraiya, même s'il avait une petit idée du pourquoi.

-Les gens sont méchants. J'ai vécu ici pendant seulement six mois, et je sens que cet endroit est déjà plus un "chez-moi" que Konoha l'as jamais été, dit Naruto.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi? Je sais un truc ou deux sur tes nouvelles pupilles, même si je ne suis pas un expert. Je peut aussi t'enseigner la voie du Shinobi, qu'en dit-tu? Demanda Jiraiya.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la perspective de redevenir un ninja s'imposa à Naruto. Il se rappela le vieil Hokage qui lui racontait comment les grands hokage avaient sauvés le village et des centaines de vies. Combien ils étaient adulés et aimés. Le vieil hokage lui avait aussi raconté l'histoire de ses trois étudiants qui s'étaient chacun démarqués et étaient devenus célèbres .Finalement, il considéra les arguments de l'homme. Ce serait une chance unique de réaliser tout cela loin de Konoha, le tout en compagnie d'un ninja reconnu pour ses talents qui lui enseignerais son savoir.

-Ok, vieil homme, j'accepte ton offre! Dit finalement Naruto après quelques instants de réflexions.

-Tu sais, cela pourrais même être amusant. Je n'ai enseigné à personne depuis le Yondaime Hokage, dit Jiraiya, un sourire accroché au visage.

-Tu as enseigné au Yondaime?! demanda Naruto, visiblement intéressé.

-Oui, je lui ai enseigné pratiquement tout ce qu'il savait. Mais tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail à faire si tu veux un jour arrivé à un niveau semblable. Le renseigna Jiraiya.

-Ok, donc tu vas m'apprendre quoi en premier? un Jutsu cool? Demanda précipitamment Naruto, démontrant par le fait même sa soif d'apprendre.

-Wow, du calme. On va commencer par les bases. De plus, tu voudrais peut-être prendre quelques temps pour faire le deuil de ta famille adoptive, non? Demanda Jiraiya.

-Oui, et la meilleure façon de le faire est de devenir suffisamment fort pour qu'un événement tel que celui-ci n'arrive plus jamais.

-Tu sais quoi, petit? Je penses que je t'aime bien. Mais pour commencer, allons au pays du feu. Je dois dire à un vieil homme que je démissionne, dit Jiraiya.

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL

* * *

**Pour tous ceux et celles qui me demandent sur les couples, l'action et autres, eh bien, je n'ai lu que les premiers chapitres et cela fait un bon bout de temps, donc, quand je traduits, je découvre la fic en même temps que vous! C'est de la totale découverte en fait. De ce que mon frère m'en a dit et de ce que j'en ai lu, c'est une excellente fic. Il va y avoir de l'action, soyez en certains. Lisez la suite pour le savoir =)**

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL


	3. Chapitre III

**NightFall **

**À la Tombée de la nuit**

**Auteur**

Freowin

**Traducteur(Français)**

Venelas

* * *

**Chapitre III:** La retraite du Sage aux crapauds

Les leçons de Jiraiya commencèrent immédiatement. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Jiraiya tendit un ensemble de parchemins pour qu'il s'instruise pendant le voyage.

Ils montraient tous différents styles de katas Taijutsu. Ce fût particulièrement étrange pour Naruto puisque chaque élément contenu dans ces manuscrits étaient immédiatement assimilé, comme s'il les connaissaient depuis des années déjà.

-Comment se déroule ton apprentissage de ces parchemins, petit? Demanda Jiraiya.

-Très bien, je pense avoir appris la plupart des arts de combats contenus dedans. C'est bien plus facile que le style de combat qu'on apprenait à l'académie de Konoha, répondit Naruto.

-Excellent! Nous allons nous arrêter dans peu de temps pour la nuit. Je veux que tu me montres ce que tu as appris, l'informa Jiraiya.

-Ok, sensei, dit Naruto en continuant à déchiffrer les Katas et en effectuant les mouvements qu'il pouvait tout en marchant.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et Naruto regarda Jiraiya faire une série de sceaux avec ses mains. Un crapaud géant apparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée.

-Wow, c'est incroyable! J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça! fit Naruto en effectuant les mêmes sceaux que son maitre, comme s'il les connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Attends Naruto, tu dois d'abord signer un contrat! lui cria Jiraiya, mais c'était déjà trop tard.. Naruto avait déjà placé ses deux mains à plat sur le sol.

Il y eut un énorme nuage de poussière. Jiraiya s'attendait à voir Naruto être invoqué dans un endroit où il ferait la connaissance d'un quelconque animal avec lequel Naruto aurait une affinité, comme il l'avait lui-même fait dans sa jeunesse. À sa plus grande surprise, Naruto ne disparut pas et un énorme crapaud qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue fût invoqué. Fait encore plus troublant, le crapaud disposait du Rinnegan.

-Ouais je l'ai fait! J'ai invoqué un crapaud! Cria Naruto, joyeux.

-Tu l'as fait, c'est sûr, mais comment? Ce n'est pas un crapaud du mont Myobokuzan. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, admit Jiraiya en regardant le crapaud. Il semblait avoir perdu tout signe de vie tellement il était bouche bé.

'Intéressant, enfin, je crois..' pensa Jiraiya.

-Naruto, ordonne au crapaud de faire quelque chose, demanda Jiraiya.

-Comme quoi? Demanda Naruto.

-N'importe quoi, quelque chose de simple. Demande-lui de sauter par exemple.

-Alright!, Crapaud, vas-y, saute! ordonna Naruto.

Le crapaud sauta au moment même où Naruto commença sa phrase.

-Je crois qu'il réponds à mes pensées. Regarde, je ré-essaie, dit Naruto, confiant.

'Arrête et tourne-toi vers moi', pensa Naruto.

Le crapaud obéit sans se poser de question.

-Incroyable! Mais peut-il faire des tâches complexes? Demande-lui d'aller chercher de l'eau, on en aura besoin, dit Jiraiya.

-Hmm, d'accord sensei, répondit Naruto.

'Va chercher assez d'eau pour nous deux', ordonna Naruto.

Sans montrer aucun signe de confusion, le crapaud s'élança dans un saut.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Naruto regarda ses deux joues gonflés pendant que son invocation s'asseyait.

-On dirait que cela a marcher, mais qu'il n'avait rien pour entreposer l'eau.. Fait-là disparaître et tente d'invoquer quelque chose d'autre, dit Jiraiya.

Naruto obéit et après avoir fait disparaître le crapaud, il invoqua un grand chien à deux têtes.

-Donc, tu peux invoquer n'importe quel animal auquel tu penses.. Quelle capacité incroyable! Tu seras toujours en mesure d'invoquer le parfait animal pour tous les rôles. Je ne savais absolument pas que le Rinnegan permettait une telle chose.. Je savais qu'il permettait la transmission d'informations à une vitesse phénoménale et qu'il octroit son possesseur d'une affinité avec les cinq natures de chakra, mais ceci est totalement nouveau.. Quel autre secret ces yeux possèdent-ils?.. Se dit Jiraiya à lui-même, bien que Naruto l'ait entendu.

-Eh bien, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, tu étais supposé m'apprendre des trucs.. Je veux te montrer tous les styles de taijutsu que j'ai pu apprendre! Dit Naruto avec entrain.

Jiraiya était visiblement très impressionné par le gamin, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment qu'il avait eu en entraînant Nagato. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du Rinnegan qui rendait l'apprentissage des Jutsus plus facile pour son possesseur.

Après la démonstration, faite sans difficulté par Naruto, des différents Katas qu'il avait pu assimiler, Celui-ci prit une pause qu'il utilisa pour penser sérieusement à sa nouvelle pupille.

-Hum.. Sensei? Tu dis que ces yeux sont vraiment rares, c'est ça? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est le plus rare Dojutsu.. Pourquoi une telle question? répondit Jiraiya.

-Eh bien, c'est juste que.. même si la plupart des gens ne savent pas ce que c'est, certains sont au courant et je ne veux absolument pas que des gens pensent que je suis spécial à cause de ces yeux.. Il y a sûrement un moyen de les cacher? Demanda Naruto.

-Hmm, bonne question! Je sais qu'un simple Henge ne suffirait pas. L'autre personne qui avait ces yeux avait le même problème. Mais je crois savoir qui pourrais t'aider. Son Henge est quelque peu spécial. Cependant, je ne sais pas si elle pourra réellement t'aider. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne m'en ferais pas à ce point avec ton Dojutsu. Personne ne les reconnaîtra, La plupart des personnes pensent que le Sage aux Six Chemins et son Rinnegan ne sont que des mythes, donc ils vont juste penser que tu as des yeux étranges.. En plus, je serais toujours près de toi, donc personne ne tentera quoique ce soit. Après tout, s'ils savent à propos du Rinnegan, ils sauront aussi qui je suis et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter au Puissant Sage aux Crapauds! dit Jiraiya dans un sourire.

-hm alright, uh sensei, j'ai une autre question.. Est-ce que ces yeux me donnent une autre source de chakra? Parce que je peux en sentir une autre en moi. Demanda Naruto.

-Tu peux la sentir? Dit moi comment tu te sens face à elle? Demanda Jiraiya.

'S'il peut sentir le chakra du Kyuubi, cela veut dire que je devrais lui dire à propos de son état de Jinchuuriki..' Pensa Jiraiya en attendant patiemment la réponse de Naruto.

-Mon chakra semble calme et circule tranquillement tandis que l'autre est sauvage et incontrôlable. Il a presque l'air démoniaque. En plus, il semble venir de mon ventre et de nul part ailleurs, expliqua Naruto en touchant son ventre d'une main.

-Bon, je ferais mieux de te le dire, soupira Jiraiya.

-Me dire quoi? demanda Naruto.

-Que sais-tu de la nuit où Kyuubi a attaqué, il y a presuqe neuf ans de cela? Demanda Jiraiya en décidant de savoir ce que le blond savait pour ensuite combler les trous.

-Eh bien, je sais que le Yondaime Hokage a donné sa vie pour tuer Kyuubi et sauver le village, répondit Naruto.

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai.. Un Bijuu n'est pas réellement "vivant", donc il ne peut être réellement tué. Dit Jiraiya.

-Comment Kyuubi peut-il ne pas avoir été vivant? Demanda Naruto.

-Comment te répondre simplement?.. Un Bijuu est une immense concentration de chakra au centre de laquelle une conscience est développée. Pourquoi le Kyuubi a-t-il prit une forme de renard? Je ne pourrais y répondre.. De toute façon, le Yondaime ne pouvait tuer le Kyuubi, donc il a fait la chose la plus logique pour toute de même sauver le village. Il l'a scellé autre part pour qu'il ne puisse plus blesser personne...Dit Jiraiya.

-Non.. Impossible! Dit moi que tu mens, TU MENS! Hurla Naruto en secouant la tête de dénégation. Toutefois, plus il y pensait, plus cela faisait du sens. Toute la haine qui lui avait été crachée au visage, les marchands qui ne le laissaient pas entrer dans leurs échoppes, l'orphelinat qui le jetait dans la rue à l'âge de quatre ans seulement..

-Naruto, calme-toi, tu n'es pas le Renard.. Tu es Uzumaki Naruto, tu l'as dit toi-même.. Tu as deux sources de chakras.. Une est calme et t'appartient.. L'autre est sauvage et incontrôlable. Si tu ne me croies toujours pas, enlever ton T-Shirt et canalise du chakra dans tes pieds, expliqua Jiraiya.

Naruto hocha de la tête et fit ce que Jiraiya lui demandait. Canalisant du chakra dans ses pieds, le blond baissa la tête et vit un sceau apparaître sur son ventre.

-C'est le Sceau aux Huit Trigrammes. Le sceau qui enferme le Kyuubi en toi. Il vit à l'intérieur de toi et quand le temps sera venu, je t'apprendrais à le contrôler, dit Jiraiya.

-Mais...pourquoi m'ont-ils choisi moi? Mes parents m'ont-ils abandonné pour être sacrifié? Demanda Naruto, toujours éperdu.

-Tes parents n'auraient jamais fait cela! Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je peux affirmer cela, mais crois-moi sur parole, s'il-te-plait. Dit Jiraiya.

-Alright sensei, mais tu dois m'apprendres un truc extraordinaire pour me redonner le moral, dit Naruto.

-Ok, et si je t'apprenais à monter aux arbres sans les mains? Demanda Jiraiya sachant que n'importe quel entrainement ninja, même les plus banals ferait l'affaire pour un gosse de huit ans, même si cet enfant possédait deux des plus puissants pouvoirs connus.

-Ça a l'air super! Je vais réussir en deux temps trois mouvements! Dit Naruto avec entrain en attendant que son maître lui montre comment faire.

Comme pour les invocations, Naruto compris le truc très rapidement et parvint à marcher horizontalement aux arbres dans le temps de le dire.

'Intéressant, le Rinnegan permet un contrôle du chakra très impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais vu personne apprendre cette capacité aussi vite.. ' Pensa Jiraiya en regardant Naruto courir sur un tronc d'arbre comme s'il était sur le sol.

-Ok Naruto, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Jiraiya.

-Aw, j'aurais voulu savoir combien de temps je peux tenir, répondit Naruto.

-Non, tu auras besoin de ton énergie pour le voyage de demain. On va devoir rejoindre Konoha avantle crépuscule, l'informa Jiraiya.

-Pourquoi avant? Demanda Naruto.

-Parce qu'on ne veut pas que quelqu'un te reconnaisse. Si cela se produisait, Ils essaieraient sûrement de te forcer à rester à Konoha pour toujours et une fois qu'ils auront reconnus tes pupilles, ils seront encore plus protecteurs. Il y aura inévitablement des personnes qui voudront faire te toi une arme sans âme..Dit Jiraiya.

-Je ne comprends pas.. Tu n'es pas un ninja de Konoha? demanda Naruto.

-Oui je le suis, et j'aime Konoha. Ça a toujours été ma maison.. Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il ont fait de toi.. Et s'ils te trouvent, tu seras encore plus isolé et seul, dit Jiraiya.

-Ce serait difficile, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis quand je vivais à Konoha. Tout le monde m'évitait et les senseis de l'académie étaient tous méchants avec moi. Même les enfants de l'académie me traitaient méchamment, toujours entrain de rire de moi parce que j'étais le dernier de classe, dit Naruto, clairement découragé.

-Le dernier de classe, hein? Ne t'en fait pas, avec moi comme sensei, tu deviendras le plus grand shinobi de tous les temps! Dit Jiraiya.

-Oui, j'ai déjà plus appris avec toi qu'en une année entière à l'académie, dit Naruto.

-Eh bien, ça ne fait que démontrer à quel point je suis bon professeur, dit pompeusement Jiraiya.

'Ça démontre aussi à quel point ce dojutsu est utile. Il ne peut peut-être pas copier les jutsus comme le sharingan, mais il facilite encore plus l'apprentissage.' Pensa Jiraiya tout en montant le camp pour son élève et lui-même.

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL

* * *

Le jour suivant se déroula sans incident. Jiraiya et Naruto traversèrent rapidement le pays le plus silencieusement possible, évitant les routes pour que personne ne les voit. Jiraiya voulait à tout prix éviter les gens qui rechercheraient le blond ou encore lui-même.

Le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez quand Naruto et Jiraiya arrivèrent finalement en vue de Konoha.

Le monument des Hokages baignait dans la lueur orangée typique des coucher de soleil alors que les lumières artificielles de la ville s'ouvraient peu à peu.

-Ok petit, c'est le temps pour une petite leçon. Je veux que tu concentres du chakra dans tes yeux et que tu me dises ce que tu vois. Dit Jiraiya en s'arrêtant et en faisant signe à Naruto d'en faire de même.

-Um, Okay sensei! dit Naruto, enthousiaste.

À la grande surprise de Naruto, une large barrière apparut autour du village.

-Whoa! C'est quoi? Demanda Naruto, ses yeux s'élargissant devant l'apparition de la grande barrière.

-C'est une des clés de la défense de Konoha. Cela empêche les gens non-invités de pénétrer dans le village sans déclencher une alarme. Dès que nous traversons la barrière, une équipe d'Anbus est mise au courant et informe les équipes d'interventions rapides du village. Celles-ci viendront investiguer pour savoir si nous sommes une menace ou non, l'informa Jiraiya.

-Mais je pensais que tu voulais entrer et sortir sans que personne ne le sache? Demanda Naruto, confus quant-à la suite des événements.

-Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je vais enlever le sceau pour nous laisser entrer incognito, dit Jiraiya.

-Mais, ils vont savoir que quelque chose ne va pas si le sceau faiblit dans cette région du bouclier, non? Questionna Naruto.

-Non, parce que les seuls qui en savent suffisamment sur ce sceau unique pour le perturber sont moi, l'Hokage et les chefs d'escouades Anbus. Toutefois, si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais entrer sans qu'absolument personne ne le saches, sans avoir a perturber le sceau, mais c'est parce que je suis passé maître dans l'art de l'espionnage, expliqua Jiraiya.

Le sannin s'approcha alors de la grande barrière et, suite à une série de sceaux, Naruto put voir la barrière disparaître dans un petit rayon autour de Jiraiya.

-Allez, on a pas toute la journée, la barrière va se refermer dans une minute, l'informa Jiraiya qui emboîta immédiatement le pas à son sensei.

Pendant que Naruto suivait Jiraiya à travers le village, il se disait que son sensei était incroyable de pouvoir emprunter le chemin parfait pour ne pas être vu.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles garder de ta maison, petit? Demanda Jiraiya alors qu'ils passaient dans une petite allée sombre d'une rue abandonnée.

-Juste quelques vêtements, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas fait pour les ninja, confessa Naruto.

-Eh bien, c'est sans importance, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quitter le pays du feu. Tu devrais au moins changer de vêtements. Ceux-ci commencent à être trop petits, dit Jiraiya.

-En fait, maintenant que j'y penses, j'ai eu une grosse poussée de croissance durant les six derniers mois. Je ne penses pas que les vêtements que j'avais m'iront encore, soupira Naruto.

-Il faudra simplement qu'on te trouves quelques vêtements plus tard.. Il y a quelques magasins en dehors du village qui vendent de l'équipement ninja. Toutefois, l'équipement est de moins bonne qualité que celui qu'on trouve à Konoha, dit Jiraiya.

-Aucune importance, je n'ai jamais été accepté dans aucun magasin à Konoha de toute façon, ils m'ont toujours jetés dehors. Tout ce que je pouvais réussir à avoir, c'était de l'équipement orange trop voyant et des vêtements civiles, expliqua Naruto.

-Je savais que tu avais dû avoir une vie difficile en étant un Jinchuuriki, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela puisse aller aussi loin.. T'empêcher d'acheter un équipement ninja correct, dit Jiraiya en secouant la tête de dénégation.

-Connais-tu un endroit où aller pour être seul, où personne ne penserais à chercher? Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes avec moi rencontrer l'Hokage. Il ne sera probablement pas content quand je vais lui annoncer que je part et que je ne donnerais aucun signe de vie pendant un moment. En plus, je n'ai aucun doute que s'il te voit, il voudra te faire rester au village, dit Jiraiya.

-Pour être franc, j'étais content de revoir Jiji, mais je crois que je pourrais aller dans un parc où les gens vont rarement, surtout parce que j'aime souvent y aller, dit Naruto.

-C'est à quelle distance à partir d'ici? Demanda Jiraiya.

-Vraiment proche. À deux patés de maisons, l'informa Naruto.

-Parfait, je vais te déposer là-bas et ensuite j'irais voir le vieil homme, planifia Jiraiya.

-Alright, um, sensei, pourrais-tu dire quelque chose à l'Hokage de ma part? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, je pourrais lui passer un message, quel est-il? répondit Jiraiya.

-Dit-lui que la personne qui m'a kidnappé était une de celles avec les yeux blancs bizarres, je crois que son nom est Kou. Oh et dit-lui que je le remercie de m'avoir protégé autant qu'il le pouvait quand je vivais ici, et que je ne l'oublierais jamais, dit Naruto, démontrant une maturité largement supérieure à celle que son jeune âge laissait supposée.

-Je crois que je pourrais passer ton message, mais cela voudrait dire que le vieil homme saurait que je sais où tu te trouves. Ça veut donc dire que quitter le village sera plus difficile.. Hum, ça risque d'être amusant. Dit Jiraiya d'un petit sourire.

Coupant à travers plusieurs allées à l'arrière des maisons, le duo eut tôt fait d'arriver au parc abandonné. Aucune lumière n'éclairait le parc, au plaisir de Jiraiya qui considérait la situation parfaite pour se dissimuler.

-Ok, petit, je vais être de retour dans le temps de le dire. Essaye juste de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Et si quelqu'un te parle, ne le laisse pas savoir qui tu es, dit Jiraiya avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

'Aw, wow, il faut vraiment que j'apprennes à faire ça.' pensa Naruto en s'émerveillant de la disparition stylée de son sensei.

**(Tour de l'Hokage)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen n'était pas dans un bon jour. Sa pile de documents administratifs s'empilait sans cesse et les tensions dans le clan Uchiha l'inquiétaient. La cerise sur le gâteau était que son maître de l'espionnage était introuvable et donc injoignable.

-On dirait que tu as connus des jours plus heureux, sensei, dit Jiraiya derrière son Hokage. La phrase causa l'apparition d'une escouade entière d'Anbus qui prirent une position défensive autour de leur Hokage.

-Jiraiya-kun! Je t'ai cherché partout, dit Hiruzen en faisant signe à ses Anbus de le laisser seul avec son ancien élève.

-Je sais, tes traqueurs sont une plaie à éviter, dit Jiraiya.

-Pourquoi les évitaient-tu? Demanda le Sandaime.

-Eh bien, s'ils me trouvent, Orochimaru me trouverait aussi puisqu'il suit leurs traces attentivement. J'avais besoin de rester incognito pour qu'il ne sache pas que je le pistait, dit Jiraiya.

-Je vois, et quelles sont les nouvelles à propos de mon ancien élève? Rien de bon je présumes, demande Hiruzen.

-Orochimaru a rejoint un groupe de mercenaires connu sous le nom d'Akatsuki. Tout ce que je sais à leurs propos, c'est que c'est un groupe composé exclusivement de Nukenins de rang S et que leur nombre augmente. J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir à l'oeuvre quand j'étais au pays de la Terre. Le Tsuchikage les avaient engagés pour prendre d'assaut un petit village caché qui tentait de se former sur leurs terres. Ils n'ont laissés aucuns survivants, expliqua Jiraiya.

-Je vois.. Une organisation de déserteurs. Connais-tu leur but réel? Ont-ils l'intention de créer leur propre village? Un endroit sûr pour les criminels? questionna Hiruzen.

-Je ne pourrais pas dire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ce que touche Orochimaru à quelque chose de louche. Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, j'ai une question à te poser, dit Jiraiya en changeant de ton d'amical à sérieux.

-Uh, oui, quoi donc? Demanda l'Hokage.

-Comment as-tu fait pour perdre la trace de Naruto?! Je croyais avoir été clair quand je t'ai dit qu'il devait être protégé et qu'on devait en prendre soin! Dit Jiraiya, furieux.

-Il l'était. J'avais un de mes meilleurs Anbus attitré à sa protection. Mais les criminels savaient quand frapper. Je crois personnellement, mais sans preuve pour l'étayer, que son attaquant travaillait avec un membre du clan Uchiha qui savait qu'Itachi serait le seul garde de Naruto la nuit où il a été enlevé, dit Sarutobi.

-Tu penses que c'est assez? A-tu la moindre idée d'où il pourrait être en ce moment?! Penses à ce qui se passerait si Iwa mettait la main sur lui. Il est non-seulement le fils de Minato, mais il est aussi le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Iwa le verrait comme le parfait soldat pour détruire Konoha! Et si c'était Kumo? Ils en auraient fait leur arme personnelle. A-tu seulement essayé de le rechercher!? Cria Jiraiya.

-Assez! N'imagines pas une seconde que je n'avais rien à faire de ce qui pouvait arriver à Naruto-kun! Au moment où nous parlons, Hatake Kakashi est toujours à sa recherche, rugit le vieil Hokage en réponse aux accusations de Jiraiya. Une ombre du vieux "Dieu des Shinobis" apparut devant le pouvoir et la prestance démontrée par l'Hokage.

-Et puis quoi? Le ramener dans un village qui n'en veut définitivement pas, à une vie de solitude et d'isolation? Une vie où il aurait été dans la mire du Conseil? Je peux déjà voir tes anciens co-équipiers tenter de le transformer en une machine à tuer sans âme que le village pourrait utiliser comme bon lui semble. C'est quelque chose que je n'autoriserais pas ! Hurla Jiraiya en retour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Jiraiya? Demanda Hiruzen, estomaqué par les paroles de son ancienne pupille.

-Je te dit que je l'ai retrouvé, mais il ne retournera pas à Konoha et je ne ferais pas de lui un ninja de ce village, dit Jiraiya.

-Que dit-tu? Son père à donné sa vie pour préserver la balance fragile entre les villages et tu vas tout détuire sur un coup de tête? Demanda Hiruzen.

-Minato voulait aussi que son fils soit vu comme un héros, ce qui ne fut jamais honoré, n'est-ce-pas? Quand j'ai rencontré le petit, il avait été adopté par une famille dans les Terres des Forêts. Mais ils venaient tout juste d'être assassinés par des ninjas de Kumo. Le garçon m'a ensuite avoué qu'ils étaient les seules personnes, hormis toi-même, ainsi qu'un père et sa fille propriétaires d'une échoppe à ramens à l'avoir traité avec gentillesse. Il se sentait plus chez lui dans un endroit où il n'avait passé que six mois qu'à Konoha où il avait grandit! Ce n'est pas le Konoha que j'aime. Le Konoha pour lequel je me bat, pour lequel je travaille. La population de ce village crache sur la mémoire de Minato en traitant son fils ainsi et je ne le supporte plus. Je suis venu au village pour t'annoncer que je démissionne. Je ne travaillerais plus pour Konoha, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit se soit suffisamment âgé pour se débrouiller seul. Quand je verrais qu'il est devenu un ninja avec le potentiel et la capacité de changer le monde, déclara Jiraiya d'un ton péremptoire.

-Toi, démissionner? S'il-te-plait, soit raisonnable, Jiraiya-kun. Déjà que Tsunade refuse de revenir au village, on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre toi aussi. En plus, nous avons besoin de ton réseau d'espions pour nous tenir informé des possibles attaques envers le village, dit Hiruzen d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Comprenons-nous bien, sensei, je n'arrêterais pas d'aider Konoha et de vous envoyer les informations capitales que je pourrais avoir, mais je ne ferais plus de missions et je répondrais plus à aucun appels jusqu'à ce que je sente que le village a payé pour ce qu'il a fait enduré à mon filleul, dit Jiraiya.

-Très ben, s'il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter cela, j'accepte. Je suis content d'entendre que Naruto-kun est en sécurité. Dit-moi, a-t-il dit qui l'avait kidnappé? demanda Hiruzen.

-En fait, oui. Il a dit que c'était un membre du clan Hyuuga. "kou", ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Donc, je ne crois pas qu'il ait travaillé avec un membre du clan Uchiha. Ces deux clans n'ont jamais été en bons termes après tout, dit Jiraiya.

-Bien, merci pour ces informations. Je peux te promettre que son kidnappeur sera sévèrement puni. Naruto-kun a-t-il dit autre chose? Demanda le vieil Hokage.

-Oui, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il te remerciait pour l'avoir protégé autant que tu le pouvais pendant qu'il était ici, et qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. À la prochaine, sensei, dit Jiraiya en disparaissant.

**(Naruto) **

Naruto resta un moment à admirer l'endroit où son sensei avait utilisé le shunshin, suite à quoi il commença à faire le tour des environs du regard.

'Je me demande combien de temps il va prendre. Cet endroit est peut-être vide, mais c'est quand même épeurant la nuit' Pensa Naruto en regardant autour de lui, tentant de voir dans le noir quasi-total.

Ayant toujours de la difficulté à voir, Naruto tenta quelque chose en attendant Jiraiya. Il canalisa du chakra dans ses yeux. Les effets se firent sentir immédiatement. Même si cela ne lui apportait pas une vision nocturne parfaite, cela lui permettait de canaliser le peu de lumière présente et de voir beaucoup mieux dans l'obscurité.

'Bon, c'est pas aussi cool que de voir une grosse barrière ou d'invoquer des animaux, mais ça reste plutôt utile. Quoique maintenant que j'y penses, n'importe qui canalisant du chakra dans ses yeux devrait arriver au même résultat, Rinnegan ou non.' Pensa Naruto.

À ce moment précis, les sens de Naruto furent bombardés. Cette fois, c'était un son. Le son facilement reconnaissable d'une fille qui pleure.

'Bordel, c'est quoi? Je devrais peut-être aller vérifier... Mais sensei m'a dit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Argg, je fais quoi?' Pensa Naruto en sentant le combat mental s'éterniser.

En fin de compte, la curiosité de Naruto l'emporta et il approcha lentement de la zone où il avait entendu le crie. Il se cacha derrière un arbre non loin de la dites zone. D'un coup d'oeil, il aperçut une jeune fille avec les cheveux courts pleurant sous un autre arbre.

'Je ne devrais pas l'approcher, elle ne semble pas être en danger.. Je devrais juste partir.' Pensa Naruto en commençant à partir, restant hors de vue de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, il s'appuya sur une branche plus faible que les autres qui céda sous son poids. Il réussit néanmoins à s'accrocher à une autre branche avant de tomber au sol.

'Merde, maintenant elle doit savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un à coup sûr' Pensa Naruto en se figeant délibérément sur place.

La jeune fille vit évidemment la branche se casser non loin d'elle et sut immédiatement que quelqu'un la regardait.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, ayant peur d'avoir été prise.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il resta aussi silencieux que possible en évitant encore une fois de bouger.

-Allez! Je..Je sais que vous êtes là. Balbutia-t-elle.

Une fois encore, Naruto refusa de répondre. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que la jeune fille cesse son investigation.

Il n'eut pas autant de chance.

-Très bien, si vous ne sortez pas de vous-même, alors...Je...Je crois qu'il faudra que je vous t-t-trouves moi.. moi-même...Byakugan!, dit-elle.

'Que vient-elle de faire? Peut-elle sentir les gens? C'était un jutsu? Pensa Naruto frénétiquement, restant malgré tout immobile.

-Je peux vous voir dans l'arbre! Attends... N-N-Naruto-k-kun!? C'est t...toi? Balbutia l'Hyuuga.

'Merde! J'ai non-seulement été vu, mais aussi reconnu! Il va falloir que j'aille lui parler et que je lui dise que je ne suis pas moi.' Pensa Naruto avant de sauter en bas de l'arbre.

-Ug, Salut. Je crois que tu me prends pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Naruto en tentant d'être aussi convainquant qu'il pouvait l'être.

-Non, tu es Naruto-kun, j'en suis sûre! Je sais à quoi ressemble ton chakra. Dit la jeune Hyuuga qui, même à la seule lueur de la lune, voyait son visage devenir cramoisi.

-Tu sais à quoi ressemble mon chakra? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Naruto, absolument choqué.

-Eh bien, tu as plusieurs points de chakra rouges sur le ventre et il n'y a que Naruto qui as ce genre de points de chakra, donc tu dois être lui. En plus, tu lui ressembles vraiment, donc n'essaye pas de me tromper. Continua la Hyuuga en devenant encore plus rouge d'incrédulité. Elle venait de dire ça à Naruto?

-Bon, je crois que je ne peux plus me cacher. Tu es Hinata Hyuuga de l'académie, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en tentant de dévier la conversation de lui.

Cette fois, les nerfs d'Hinata semblèrent l'avoir totalement lâchée alors qu'elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose de nouveau à propos de l'apparence du blond la surpris. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il faisait presque une tête de plus que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ou les muscles qu'il avait pris depuis, même si elle avait effectivement vu ces changements, non, elle venait tout juste de réaliser que ses habituels yeux bleus avaient changés. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu plus tôt, la lumière n'était pas assez présente pour voir la couleur, mais le scintillement d'un lampadaire de la rue lui fit voir la différence.

-Tes yeux...que s'est-il passé! lâcha Hinata d'une vox incontrôlée. Elle savait pourtant que c'était bel et bien Naruto. Son chakra et son apparence ne savaient aucune place au doute, mais ces yeux! Ils n'étaient plus ces yeux bleus invitants. Ils étaient maintenant d'un pourpre métallique caractéristique du Rinnegan, ce qui choqua l'héritière du clan Hyuuga.

-Ah, j'ai eu un malencontreux changement et je crois que mes yeux ont changés de couleurs à cause ce ça, dit Naruto avec désinvolture, essayant de rendre ce changement sans importance.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'étais plus à l'académie depuis des mois? Vas-tu y retourner maintenant? Demanda l'Hyuuga avec espoir.

-Non, j'ai été kidnappé au village et je suis de retour juste pour que mon nouveau sensei parleà Jiji, dit Naruto.

-Donc, tu repars.. Quand reviendras-tu? Demanda Hinata tristement.

-Je ne sais pas.. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je reviendrais un jour. Cet endroit renferme de nombreux mauvais souvenirs pour moi, répondit Naruto.

-Mais, Konoha est ta maison? Demanda la jeune Hyuuga.

-Ça l'était, mais plus maintenant. Je veux repartir de zéro et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a promis de m'aider à devenir un grand ninja, dit Naruto.

-Mais, et les gens de l'académie, et tes amis? Le questionna Hinata.

-Tu m'as déjà vu à l'académie. La seule personne qui me parlait gentiment était Shikamaru. Pendant le temps où j'étais loin du village, je me suis fait un ami, mais il est mort maintenant, et je me suis promis que je deviendrais plus fort pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Avec mon nouveau sensei, je crois pouvoir un jour être en mesure de réaliser ce rêve, dit Naruto en se rappelant tout ce que Jiraiya lui avait appris en aussi peu de temps.

-Tu vas me manquer, la confiance que tu démontrais quand on étais à l'académie m'a inspirée et à prouver que j'étais capable de m'améliorer malgré ma famille qui me traitait d'échec. Tu t'es toujours relevé, peu importe le nombre d'échecs que tu essuyais. Je sais que cela ne représentes pas grand chose, mais merci, et bonne chance, dit Hinata en rougissant toujours autant.

-Heh, merci. Je pensais vraiment que personne ne m'avait jamais remarqué. Ça fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un me dire ça. Donc je te souhaites bonne chance à toi aussi et si tu continues d'essayer encore et encore, je n'ai aucun doutes que tu finiras par montrer à ta famille que tu n'es pas un échec. Oh, et avant que je ne partes, promets-moi que tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vu, je suis supposé être ici en secret, donc j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu pouvais garder notre conversation pour toi, dit Naruto.

-O-Okay, je te le promets Naruto-kun... Je ne...Je ne dirais à personne que je..que je t'ai vu, promis Hinata au moment même où Jiraiya arriva sur une branche d'un arbre derrière Naruto.

-Hey gaki, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te faire voir et de ne pas parler avec personne, dit Jiraiya. Malrgé tout, il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

-Uh, désolé sensei. J'ai été pris entrain d'essayer de me cacher, admis Naruto.

-Et bien, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt difficile de se cacher d'un membre des Hyuuga et ça doit l'être encore plus de se cacher de l'héritière du clan, dit Jiraiya.

-Je suis désolée, je promets de ne pas parler à personne que je vous aies vus. Dit Hinata en faisant un salut respectueux.

-Ce serait vraiment utile, on doit partir rapidement d'ici, petit, le vieil homme ne nous laissera probablement pas beaucoup d'avance. En plus, quand les membres du conseil seront mis au courant..eh bien, disons qu'il vaudrait mieux être hors du pays du feu quand cela arrivera, dit Jiraiya.

-Okay, sensei, let's go! Aurevoir Hinata, dit Naruto en disparaissant d'un grand bond.

Ce fut la dernière fois avant un long moment que le village caché de la feuille vit le Jinchuuriki.

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**In case you were wondering, or were put off by the apparent NaruHina pairing, I have not yet decided on what the pairing would be and in truth I would welcome suggestions, but I do not plan on making this a Harem and if I do it would be a very small one. Also as i have already used Yugito as a main pairing in my main story she is out as well.**

En gros, le couples ne sont pas encore décidés! ;) Et comme je lis l'histoire en même temps que vous en la traduisant, je n'en sais pas plus pour les couples. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans les prochains chapitres, il va y avoir de l'action!

WoW, le chapitre le plus long jamais traduit jusqu'à présent. Ça se fête tout ça! barbec? =P

Pour ceux qui se plaignent du rythme de parution (quelques mois entre le 1er et le 2e), il suffit de poster des reviews ;) Ça me motives à traduire parce que faut pas oublier que simplement la lire en anglais, c'est largement plus rapide.

J'ai décidé de traduire ce chapitre très tôt après la parution du dernier parce que j'ai reçu des reviews qui m'ont motivé à traduire et à connaitre la suite de l'histoire ;)

Pour les prochains chapitres, je ne me prononces pas sur le rythme de parution, mais c'est certain que les reviews m'aideront. Un simple "J'aime la fic" est suffisant pour me donner la motivation d'en traduire un peu plus et ça vous prends quoi, 4 secondes?

Je tiens à dire que c'est pas décalé, càd que je n'ai pas de chapitres déjà traduits en attente. Je post au fur et à mesure.


	4. Chapitre IV

**NightFall**

**À la Tombée de la nuit**

**Auteur**

Freowin

**Traducteur(Français)**

Venelas

* * *

**Chapitre IV:** Uchiha Itachi

Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi depuis que Jiraiya avait quitté le village de la feuille pour entraîner son jeune apprenti. Même si en apparence, Konoha semblait bien aller, le village était actuellement en pleine tourmente. L'Anbu en qui Hiruzen avait le plus confiance avait quitté ses fonctions pour ne redevenir qu'un simple jounin. De plus, un de ses capitaines Anbu, Hatake Kakashi était de moins en moins fiable au niveau de la ponctualité.

C'était cependant là les problèmes les moins urgents qu'avait Sarutobi. Au cours des dernières années, les relations entre le clan Uchiha et le reste du village s'étaient détériorées.

Konoha était à la portée d'une guerre civile et les négociations allaient nul part. Hiruzen savait qu'il devait agir tant qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais la seule option qu'il lui restait lui semblait trop extrême. Toutefois, au vu des longueurs administratives et des négociations échouées, il savait que tôt où tard, il devrait mettre en action le plan de son ancien rival, Shimura Danzo. Son plan était de détruire le clan en les massacrants tous avant qu'ils ne puissent nuire au village.

Le Hokage avait dans un premier temps complètement ignoré la solution proposée par Danzo, refusant même de la considérer pour un simple instant. Toutefois, ses espions au sein du clan lui livraient chaque jours des nouvelles pour le moins inquiétantes.

Itachi Uchiha aimait sa famille, mais il aimait Konoha encore plus. Sa loyauté ne penchait pas vers son père et le reste de son clan, mais vers le Hokage. Donc, lorsqu'il avait entendu parler d'un coup d'état, Itachi vint immédiatement à la rencontre de son Hokage.

Arrivé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, Itachi toqua deux coups rapides et entra dès que son chef le lui permit.

-Ah, Itachi-kun, s'il-te-plait, dit-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, demanda l'Hokage avec espoir.

-Je suis désolé, Hokage-sama, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma famille est plus déterminée que jamais. L'issue de tout ça se terminera dans le sang, sans aucun doute. Je dois donner mon support au plan de Danzo, dit Itachi, solennellement.

-Tu sais ce que cela voudrait dire, n'est-ce-pas? dit Hiruzen d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

-Oui, je suis au courant de ce qu'il va se passer, et je réaliserais cette mission moi-même. Je ne peut pas laisser une aussi lourde responsabilité à quiconque. Mais, il reste des Uchiha qui aiment Konoha telle qu'elle est, Shisui, notamment, dit Itachi.

-Oui, je sais, c'est bien pourquoi je suis contre ce plan. On ne peut laisser aucune trace laissant croire que le décision vient des hautes sphères administratives du village. Si tel était le cas, le résultat serait le même qu'un coup d'état et une guerre civile déchirerait le village. Si les autres clans pensent que j'ai ordonné la destruction des Uchiha parce qu'ils devenaient trop puissants où qu'ils étaient simplement dans mes mauvaises grâces, ils se rebelleraient, de peur d'être les suivants, expliqua Hiruzen.

-Donc, en d'autres termes, ils doivent tous mourir, résuma Itachi.

-Bien que je déteste avoir à le dire, si on doit mettre une seule partie de ce plan à exécution, alors oui, ils devront tous mourir. Nous pourrions dire que tu étais en mission le soir du massacre, tu serais alors le seul survivant, dit Hiruzen.

-Et si je prenais le blâme, mais laissais une seule autre personne vivre? Je pourrais fuir le village et devenir un Nukenin, dit Itachi, une pensée traversant son esprit.

-MAis, Itachi, c'est insensé! Tu serais recherché par les chasseurs de primes et les _Oinins _de tous les villages, y compris Konoha. Tu te damnerais à une vie de fugitif et je ne pourrais en aucun cas t'apporter mon aide autrement qu'en t'offrant un peu de temps d'avance, dit l'Hokage, choqué._  
_

-Je sais, mais je dois le faire. C'es la seule façon où je pourrais vivre avec mes actes, dit Itachi.

-Très bien, qui désires-tu sauver? Demanda le Sandaime.

-Mon petit frère, Sasuke. Il est innocent et je ne peux me résoudre à le tuer. Il représente trop à mes yeux, répondit Itachi.

-Je vois, bien dans ce cas j'accepte ton plan. Tu peux le réaliser de la manière qu'il te sierra, mais avant j'ai un dernier présent à t'offrir. Trouves mon apprenti Jiraiya. Il voyage avec quelqu'un que tu connais plutôt bien. Quand tu le trouveras, donnes-lui ce message, il te protégera bien plus efficacement que si tu étais seul. Actuellement, il n'est pas enregistré comme faisant parti des forces shinobis de Konoha. Donc, te venir en aide ne sera pas considéré comme une trahison, expliqua le vieil Hokage.

-C'est une excellente idée, Hokage-sama. Je crois que je vais accepter cette offre, dit Itachi en prenant la lettre d'un mouvement fluide de la main.

-Oh, et Itachi, une dernière chose, dit Hiruzen avant qu'Itachi ne puisse partir.

-Oui, Hokage-sama? Demanda Itachi.

-Bonne chance... et désolé pour tout, répondit Sarutobi.

-Merci, Hokage-sama, dit Itachi avant de disparaître de la pièce en ne laissant aucune trace.

-Kami, je devient trop vieux pour tout ça. En plus, les deux seules personnes à qui je céderais ma place ne veulent pas revenir au village.. Oh, Tsunade-Hime, ne peux-tu voir que tu es parfaite pour ce rôle? Si seulement tu pouvais cesser de blâmer le village ou la position du Hokage pour ta perte terrible..' Pensa Hiruzen en prenant une bouffée de pipe.

**(Academie)**

La vie a l'académie n'avait pas changée, la classe semblait toujours avoir un dobe, un rôle qui avait été attribué à Shikamaru après le départ de Naruto, et le premier de classe restait encore et toujours Sasuke Uchiha. La seule différence depuis la dernière année fût l'émergence de la jeune Hinata Hyuuga qui se hissait à a tête des plus puissantes kunoichis. Elle excellait à presque tous les niveaux, la seule personne arrivant à la surpasser étant Sasuke. En théorie, Haruno Sakura la surpassait également.

En fait, la classe avait continué son parcours si normalement qu'on semblait avoir tout oublié du blond avec des marques aux joues qui semblait terroriser le village et la classe dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Excellent, tout le monde. Comment vous le savez tous, il est courant d'autoriser un jeune shinobi ou une jeune kunoichi ayant atteint l'âge de dix ans de passer l'examen pour l'obtention du premier grade Ninja. Comme vous avez presque tous l'âge maintenant, je vous demande si quelqu'un voudrait tenter sa chance dans l'examen qui aura lieu dans plus ou moins une semaine, demanda Iruka à sa classe.

Plusieurs mains d'élèves dont les parents étaient membres du conseil civil se levèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher un formulaire à l'avant.

-C'est tout? J'espérais que vous tenteriez le coup, Sasuke et Hinata. Vous deux avez largement le niveau pour cet examen, dit le professeur.

-Non, mon frère m'a dit que le meilleur moyen d'être près et de devenir fort était de rester à l'académie et d'apprendre le plus possible avant d'affronter le monde réel. Je pourrais graduer dès maintenant, mais je ralentirais peut-être mon équipe, ce qui aurait une chance de nous faire tuer, dit Sasuke.

-umm.. Moi non plus je ne veux pas faire l'examen pour des raisons similaires, dit Hinata, timide.

-Très bien, et Sasuke, c'est une façon très mature de voir les choses. Continue d'écouter ton frère dans l'avenir, il est après tout le plus grand génie produit par Konoha depuis le Yondaime Hokage et les Sannin, dit Iruka.

-Ouais, mais un jour, je deviendrais encore plus fort que lui, peut-être pas demain parce qu'il est vraiment très fort, mais vous verrez qu'on me nommera le Génie des Uchiha dans le temps de le dire, dit Sasuke, confiant. Son discours causa un grand nombre de soupirs amoureux des filles de la classes.

-Eh bien, si tu travailles beaucoup, je n'ai aucun doute que cela arrivera. Travailler fort ici est le premier pas vers la réussite. C'est une réalité, il faut travailler fort pour réaliser ses rêves, dit Iruka.

-Travailler fort, ça ne fait qu'apporter plus de soucis, c'est une galère grommela Shikamaru avant de continuer à ronfler, démontrant qu'il devait avoir dormi tout ce temps.

-Désolé Shikamaru, la prochaine fois, je dirais aux personnes qui rêvent de dormir toute la journée et de regarder les nuages doivent travailler fort! Hurla Iruka en utilisant son jutsu "Grosse Tête" avec succès en réveillant le Nara.

-Galère, fut tout ce que Shikamaru répondit avant de rabaisser sa tête sur son pupitre.

**(Pays des Marécages)**

Naruto se mit en position de combat, attendant une attaque qui n'allait pas définitivement pas tarder. Finalement, il entendit distinctement le cri d'un jutsu:

-Doton: La Sphère du Dragon ! cria une voix qui semblait venir de toute part.

Naruto vit rapidement une grande boule de boue ressemblant à une tête de dragon ouvrir la bouche et régurgiter une large quantité de boue vers lui.

-Raiton: Meurtre Électromagnétique! Hurla Naruto en envoyant plusieurs centaines d'arcs électriques annihiler la technique Doton.

-Katon: La Shpère de Flammes! cria la voix une nouvelle fois.

-Shinra Tensei! Cria Naruto en faisant mourir les flammes qui l'entouraient une seconde auparavant.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas l'utiliser pour cet exercice? Tu es supposé contrer mes jutsus avec une manipulation correcte de la nature de chakra. Utiliser ta gravité, c'est de la triche. Dit Jiraiya en sortant de la terre.

-Désolé, Sensei, j'ai toujours de la difficulté avec mon Suiton. Je peux l'utiliser à un niveau moyen, mais je ne savais pas quel jutsu utiliser, j'ai paniqué. Dit Naruto en baissant la tête.

-C'est ok, après tout, c'est le but premier de cet exercice. Si tu peux te battre sans utiliser aucun des pouvoirs qui te sont conférés par ces yeux, tu deviendras bien plus fort dans les combats, dit Jiraiya.

-Oui Sensei, je comprends. Je penses que je dois juste m'entraîner un peu plus avec le Jutsu Suiton que vous m'avez montré, admit Naruto.

-Bien, nous pouvons nous remettre au travail plus tard, trouvons un endroit pour nous reposer,dit le vieux sage en faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous au Pays des Marécages de toute façon, Sensei? Ça pue ici, se plaignit Naruto.

-Je suis quelqu'un et je ne veux pas perdre sa trace, dit Jiraiya.

-Tu veux dire la vieille face blanche de serpent de l'autre fois où tu m'avais dit de me cacher? demanda Naruto.

-Oui, et la dernière chose que nous avons besoin, c'est de le laisser voir tes yeux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il ferait s'il se rendait compte de ce que cela représente, dit Jiraiya.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on le suit. À chaque fois que tu arrives suffisamment près de lui pour commencer un combat, tu n'en fais rien et tu reste caché. Si tu ne veux pas le combattre et que tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi le suit-tu? demanda Naruto.

-Je le fais pour mon Sensei, l'Hokage. Orochimaru et moi étions ses étudiants dans le passé. Maintenant, c'est un traître donc je garde un oeil sur lui. En plus, c'est mieux si nous bougeons continuellement. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tomber sur un shinobi de la feuille qui pourrait te reconnaître, dit Jiraiya.

-Très bien, alors continuons à marcher. Le plus tôt on auras quitté ces marécages, le plus tôt je me sentirais mieux, grommela Naruto.

**(Konoha, le matin précédant le massacre du clan Uchiha)**

Plusieurs disparitions avaient eues lieu depuis quelques jours. La première étant Shisui et ensuite, plusieurs autres membres clés du clan s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. Pour le chef du clan, Fugaku Uchiha, le père d'Itachi et de Sasuke, cela pouvait avoir un lien avec l'Hokage. Il éliminait peut-être ses meilleurs hommes avant qu'ils ne puissent faire leur putch.

Itachi fit un pas dans la cuisine, un masque Anbu recouvrant son visage. Le matin se levait à peine. Il était malgré tout prêt pour la tâche qui l'attendait.

-Itachi, tu peux m'aider pour mes Jutsus Katon après les cours? Demanda Sasuke avec entrain en voyant son frère entrer dans la pièce.

-Désolé, petit frère, je vais finir tard ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne pratiquerais pas au terrain d'entrainement? Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais venir te voir avec qu'il ne fasse noir, dit Itachi, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait tenir sa promesse.

-Umph, tu es supposé être un Uchiha, tu devrais aider ton frère plutôt que d'être un pion de ce vieux fou d'Hokage, dit Fugaku.

-Fou ou pas, c'est mon travail, père. Sasuke devrait voir cela comme une chance de travailler fort pour apprendre, dit Itachi.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu devenir ainsi, fils. Un membre si talentueux et pourtant tu te cramponnes à tes idéaux pathétiques. Tu verras, lorsqu'on contrôlera ce village, que nous aurons le respect auquel nous avons droit, dit Fugaku avec arrogance.

-Le respect, ça se gagne père. Chaque membre de ce village gagne le respect de ses pairs, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut forcer, dit Itachi.

-Tu ne changeras pas, n'est-ce-pas? Viens Sasuke, je vais t'aider après le petit-déjeuner. Tu peux encore devenir un ninja dont le clan pourra être fier. Dit Fugaku en regardant Itachi partir. Il ricana légèrement en voyant le jeune Anbu s'arrêter en entendant la phrase de son père.

La journée se passa sans plus d'incident pour Itachi et au moment où le soleil déclinait dans le ciel il sût qu'il était temps d'agir. Mais avant tout, il devait s'assurer que Sasuke était en sécurité.

Itachi trouva son jeune frère marchant vers le chemin de la maison.

'J'ai besoin de plus de temps, je vais devoir utiliser un genjutsu pour ralentir sa progression vers la maison', pensa Itachi en activant son sharingan depuis les ombres où il était caché.

Sasuke changea immédiatement de direction pour s'éloigner de la résidence familiale.

'Ça devrait être bon, avec ce chemin, il va me laisser à peu près une heure.'pensa l'Uchiha en sautant de toits en toits vers ls demeure des Uchiha.

Ses premières cibles furent les gardes qui étaient attentifs à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls et hors de vue avant de passer à l'acte. Un clone de l'ombre tua l'un pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre, utilisant sa propre arme contre lui.

Il savait qu'il venait de tuer les plus puissants membres de sa famille, hormis son père. Ce dernier mourrait en dernier.

-Hello, dit une voix derrière Itachi.

-Que..Quoi? Qui êtes-vous? demanda Itachi.

-Oh, mon nom n'a pas d'importance, je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire et je suis venu t'offrir mon aide, dit l'homme qui arborait un masque orange en spirale.

-Tu t'es glissé derrière moi sans que je ne sente ta présence.. Tu es talentueux, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider, dit Itachi.

-Et bien, disons simplement que ce clan n'est pas la première chose que Konoha trahit, dit l'homme en enlevant son masque et en activant son Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Le Mangekyou Sharingan! Qui est-tu!? Dit Itachi en n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il activa aussitôt son propre Mangekyou.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul avec ces yeux, tu pourrais m'être utile. Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas après le massacre de ce clan? demanda l'homme.

-Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, j'ai autre chose de prévu, je dois donc refuser ton offre, dit Itachi.

-Oh? Très bien, mais je te donne un conseil. Garde au moins un Uchiha vivant. Tu auras peut-être besoin de ses yeux plus tard. Le Mangekyou a la fâcheuse habitude de rendre aveugle ses utilisateurs. La seule solution est de prendre les yeux d'un autre Uchiha, dit l'homme, de nouveau masqué.

-La seule personne qui pourrais savoir une telle chose est... Madara!? Dit Itachi, choqué.

-Peut-être bien, peut-être pas. Tu ne le sauras probablement jamais. Bon, vas-tu rester sagement assis toute la journée ou allons-nous apporter le jugement à ce clan de traitres? demanda l'homme masqué en disparaissant dans une spirale d'énergie.

Itachi resta confus un moment, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Le cri mourrut quelques instants plus tard et il sut que Madara avait certainement commencé le massacre. Ce soir, le clan Uchiha allait être anéanti.

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL

* * *

Ailleurs dans le village, le genjutsu qu'Itachi avait placé sur son jeune frère venait de se dissiper et Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il marchait dans l'allée principale du village. Ce chemin l'éloignait pourtant de la résidence des Uchiha.

-Oh, non, je suis super en retard! Mère et Père vont sûrement être inquiet. Je dois rentrer le plus vite possible, de dit Sasuke à voix basse en se retournant et en commençant à courir vers le secteur des Uchiha.

Le jeune Uchiha courrait depuis un moment déjà, mais dès qu'il vit le départmenet de Police de Konoha, il sut qu'il n'était plus loin de sa maison. Il ralentit en arrivant en vue du large portail de la demeure, habituellement entourée de deux gardes, membres du clan. Dès que Sasuke vit que les gardes n'étaient pas à leur poste, il sut que quelque chose se passait. Le silence l'assaillit aussitôt.

'C'est bizarre... Le clan s'est rencontré quelque part ou quoi?' Pensa Sasuke en entrant dans le domaine, sans même réaliser que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. La seule lumière de la lune parvenait toutefois à éclairer suffisamment ses pas pour qu'il puisse continuer son chemin.

Sasuke était intrigué et commençait à peine son enquête lorsqu'il aperçut le corps ensanglanté d'un membre de son clan. Il détourna le regard. C'était une Kunoichi qui travaillait au département de police.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient acclimatés à la noirceur de la nuit, il put distinguer ce qu'il l'entourait avec plus de précision. Peu importe où il portait son regard, des corps démembrés ou brûlés lui faisaient face.

-Qu..Que se passe-t-il? Pensa Sasuke à voix haute en courant à travers les allées en direction de la maison personnelle de ses parents. Sur le chemin, tout ce qu'il vit ne fut que plus de corps, plus de chaos, plus de sang.

Il arriva finalement à sa maison et cette fois-ci, il put enfin voir un Uchiha en vie. Le visage calme, froid, inexpressif de son frère.

-Hello Sasuke, fit Itachi avec un demi-sourireq ui sonnait faux.

-Itachi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?! demanda Sasuke, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je vais te montrer... Dit Itachi dont les yeux se transformèrent, 3 pointes se formant et le tout commençant à tourner.

-Tsukyomi..

Le monde de Sasuke s'écroula et il se retrouva à regarder la scène où Itachi avait tué sa mère et son père, puis celui-ci lui montra le massacre du reste du clan.

Sasuke revint à la réalité alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, à genoux. Une blessure fulgurante lui traversa le coeur en réalisant l'ampleur des actes de son frère.

-Pourquoi!? Hurla Sasuke, les larmes coulants désormais à flots sur son visage.

-Oh, c'est très simple.. Je voulais me tester. Je voulais devenir plus fort. Je voulais avoir plus de pouvoir. Tu es le seul survivant. Bien que tu sois en face de moi, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de te tuer. Tu es trop faible. Grandit, apprends à te servir de la haine que tu ressens envers moi. Le jour où tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi, viens me retrouver. Peut-être qu'alors tu vaudras la peine que je te tues. Dit Itachi en se retournant au moment où une seule et unique larme tombait de ses yeux. Il espéra simplement que Sasuke ne l'ait pas remarqué.

'Je dois fuir le village. Hokage-sama m'a dit qu'il pourrait me faire gagner un peu de temps, mais je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. En plus, je dois trouver Jiraiya-sama pour lui remettre cette lettre.' Pensa Itachi en bondissant vers la muraille entourant Konoha. Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois vers ce village qu'il aimait tant, gravant son apparence dans son esprit.

**(Pays des Marécages, plusieurs jours plus tard)**

Naruto et Jiraiya allaient enfin pouvoir quitter le Pays des Marécages. Ils avaient réussis à obtenir quelques informations sur Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki.

-Bon, on dirait que nous avons un peu de temps pour se reposer, tu as une idée d'où tu voudrais aller? Demanda Jiraiya.

-Préférablement dans un endroit où ça ne pue pas les pieds, dit Naruto en se pincant le nez alors qu'ils traversaient un autre marais.

-Yeah, je savais bien que tu préférais les endroits secs. Pourquoi ne pas essayer le Pays des Étoiles? On y est plutôt bien à cette époque de l'année, dit Jiraiya.

-Ouais, ça à l'air bien...Attends, quelqu'un nous regarde, je peux le sentir, dit Naruto.

-Vraiment? Demanda Jiraiya, décidant néanmoins e faire confiance à sa jeune pupille.

-Vous avez un élève plutôt talentueux, Jiraiya-sama, dit une voix venant du sommet d'un arbre. Itachi sortit alors de sa cachette et se présenta à leurs yeux.

-Itachi Uchiha, que veux-tu? Je pensais avoir dit au vieil homme que je ne retournerais pas au village et que Naruto non plus!, dit Jiraiya.

-Naruto? Demande Itachi, confus. Il regarda alors plus attentivement le jeune blond aux côtés du Sannin.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement le jeune qu'il était sous sa protection plusieurs années plus tôt.

-C'est...Naruto-kun. Je pensais qu'il était mort ou qu'il avait été vendu à un autre village. Mais, ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence, d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa stupéfaction.

-Si tu n'es pas ici pour cela, alors pourquoi? demanda le sage aux crapauds.

-J'ai ici une lettre d'Hokage-sama qui devrait tout expliquer, dit Itachi en donnant la lettre a Jiraiya.

Lorsque le Sannin eut terminé sa lecture, il brûla la missive. Donc, tu es en fuite.. Y-a-t-il des survivants? demanda Jiraiya.

-Oui, un seul, mon jeune frère Sasuke, répondit Itachi.

-Donc, tout s'est passé selon le plan, résuma Jiraiya.

-Plus ou moins, agréa Itachi.

-Euh, excusez-moi? Ça vous tente de me dire ce qu'il se passe? demanda Naruto, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Itachi ici présent va nous rejoindre pour quelques temps. Je pense que tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Naruto, dit Jiraiya.

Lorsqu'Itachi vit les ondes autour des pupilles métalliques de Naruto, ses yeux s'élargirent.

Il avait lu les anciennes tablettes gravées des Uchiha.

-Impossible...C'est...C'est..

-Le Rinnegan, termina Jiraiya.

-Comment se fait-il que Naruto-kun ait ce dojutsu? demanda Itachi.

-Je ne suis pas certain.. Naruto non plus d'ailleurs. Ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je lui apprends à l'utiliser convenablement, il a un potentiel immense, dit Jiraiya.

-Je vois.. Je pense que finalement, je vais peut-être m'amuser en faisant partie de votre petit groupe. J'aimerais également entraîner Naruto-kun, si vous êtes tous les deux d'accords, évidemment, dit Itachi.

-Heh, pourquoi pas. Je suis certain que tu a une meilleure maîtrise des Dojutsu que moi-même. Bon, pour en revenir à nos affaires, on doit bouger. C'est humide et l'odeur est peu agréable, dit Jiraiya.

-Donc, maintenant, j'ai deux Senseis? Tu peux me montrer des Jutsus Suiton? Jiraiya-sensei est horrible avec ce qui touche à cet élément et il n'en connais que quelques uns, demanda Naruto.

-J'en connais plusieurs, mais mon élément de prédilection est le Katon. Toutefois, je suis certain de pouvoir t'aider. Dit Itachi alors que les trois ninjas commençaient à marcher.

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

F R EO W I N- NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL NIGHT FALL

* * *

BlackCerise m'a demandé pourquoi je ne traduits pas les lets'go! et les Alright! parfois, eh bien, c'est parce que dans certains contextes, ces mots sont biens plus puissants que "On y va" et "Ok" par exemple. En sommes, dans certaines parties de la fic, ces deux mots sont utilisés pour sur plusieurs degrés de compréhension, et une traduction sommaire ne saurait rendre justice à la portée de ce que Naruto voulait réellement dire à ce moment. Bon, si Naruto choisi des mots moins connus, je vais me creuser la tête pour trouver une traduction juste qui laisse interprétation, mais comme dans ce cas-ci, ce n'était pas nécéssaire.. ;)

**(Freowin)**

_**Couples**_: Up, le pairing sera un de ceux-ci:

**Mei, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Anko, Temari, Samui****, Fem Kurama(Kyuubi),** ou une OC

**Ce ne sera à priori pas un Naruto/Hinata, désolé pour les fans ;)**

_ (NDT Dommage, j'aimes bien les hina/Naru.. quoique je ne suis pas contre l'originalité)_

_Les chapitres s'enchaînent ces temps-ci dites donc! Merci aux reviews et il y a aussi le fait que je veux connaitre la suite haha._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le conseil se réunit pour déterminer la composition des équipes. Kakashi fait la rencontre de ses trois nouveaux élèves et..._

_Pour en savoir plus, lisez le prochain chapitre ;) J'ai déjà commencé la traduction, il devrait sortir au cours de la semaine prochaine._

_Venelas_


	5. Chapitre V

**NightFall**

**À la Tombée de la nuit**

**Auteur**

Freowin

**Traducteur(Français)**

Venelas

* * *

**Chapitre V:** Une réunion inattendue

Deux ans avaient passés depuis le massacre du clan Uchiha. Sasuke avait consacré tout son temps qu'il ne passait pas à s'entraîner ou à l'académie à fantasmer sur le meurtre de son frère, Itachi.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si c'était la journée où on formerait l'équipe genin dans laquelle il serait attribué.

Plus loin dans le village, à la Tour de l'Hokage, une réunion du conseil avait lieu avec les Ninjas qui seraient les senseis de la nouvelle génération de genins.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, nous devons décider de l'organisation des équipes genins de cette année. La méthode traditionnelle de choisir l'équipe 7 restera la même. Cette méthode a fait ses preuves en nous accordant des ninjas de grande qualité tels que mes trois élèves, Kakashi ou encore le Yondaime. Encore une fois donc, nous prendrons le meilleur ninja et le plus mauvais pour former cette équipe. Cette méthode a été utilisée ces quatre dernières années, mais comme vous le savez, Hatake Kakashi a recalé tous les genins qui lui ont été soumis, dit Hiruzen.

-Il était peut-être simplement trop paresseux pour le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à donner l'équipe 7 à un Ninja aussi peu fiable... Il est devenu de plus en plus exigeant depuis que...depuis que cette chose est partie, dit un membre du conseil civil qui avait eu des démêle avec le ninja copieur dans le passé à propos d'un certain garçon blond.

-Oui, et je suis certain que c'est à cause de gens comme vous que Naruto à quitter le village, dit Kakashi catégoriquement.

-J'aimerais bien en avoir le crédit, ricana le conseiller en ignorant les regards dégoûtés sur les visages des chefs de clans et de l'Hokage.

-Nous nous éloignons de notre sujet, si nous suivons la tradition de l'équipe 7, Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur ninja de l'académie, en fera partie.

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement de la part du conseil civil.

-Oui, merci, la meilleure Kunoichi fut Hyuuga Hinata, qui à terminée à la troisième place, derrière Uchiha Sasuke et Aburame Shino. Le dernier de classe est Nara Shikamaru. Par contre, en regardant de plus près les notes de Shikamaru, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Il n'a toujours répondu qu'à un peu plus de la moitié des questions et ses réponses étaient toujours exactes. De plus, le total de points qu'il amassait à chaque examen lui ont donné exactement le minimum pour être reçu. Je crois qu'il est largement plus talentueux qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Toutefois, laissons le sur l'équipe 7.. Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez vous objecter, il y a toujours des objections après tout, souffla Hiruzen.

-Oui, Hokage-sama, nous avons émis la requête lorsqu'Ino, Choji et Shikamaru ont commencé l'adadémie pour qu'ils soient placés dans la même équipe, informa Inoichi en attirant le soutien de Choza et Shikaku.

-Oui, je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce serait une équipe formidable, comme la réunion de ces trois familles l'ont démontré dans le passé. Je suis tenté d'accepter, mais dès lors, qui conviendrait dans l'équipe 7? Demanda Hiruzen.

Comme si elle sentait que le moment était venu, une femme aux cheveux rose se leva prestement. Les ninjas autour d'elle se bouchèrent les oreilles, s'attendant à ce qu'elle crie de sa voix nasillarde comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans le passé.

-Ma fille, Sakura, devrait être placée avec l'Uchiha! Dit Sakebi Haruno dans un crissement, causant des grimaces de douleur sur le visages de plusieurs personnes.

-En fait, cela pourrais fonctionner. Le talent pratique de Sakura furent les plus bas, mais ses résultats théorique sont dans les meilleurs. Avec un bon contrôle de son chakra, elle pourrais devenir une ninja de support adéquat. Sasuke serait le combattant à courte et moyenne distance et Hinata s'occuperait exclusivement du corps à corps. Oui, cela pourrais fonctionner. La dernière équipe serait alors une équipe de traqueurs, formée d'Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et Sai, dit Hiruzen.

Il n'y eut aucune nouvelle objection et l'Hokage put finalement envoyer la composition des équipes au professeur en chef, Iruka.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toutes les équipes quittaient enfin l'académie. Toute, sauf l'équipe 7, évidemment.

-Argg, où est notre sensei? maugréa Sakura.

-Uh, je suis certaine qu'il a une bonne raison d'être en retard, dit Hinata.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, le ninja copieur fit son entrée.

-Vous êtes en retard! Cria Sakura d'une voix stridente, faisant tressaillir Kakashi.

'J'espérais réellement qu'elle ne retienne pas de sa mère sur ce point.. On dirait que je ne suis pas si chanceux.. Ça doit être le carma..' Pensa Kakashi.

-Ugh, Désolé, je me suis perdu sur la route de la vie... Ouais non, ça passe pas.. Retrouvez-moi sur le toit dans cinq minutes, dit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

'Il s'est perdu sur la route de la vie?... Oh pourquoi Kurenai n'est pas mon sensei! Pensa Hinata en suivant Sasuke et Sakura.

Les trois nouveaux Genins se présentèrent sur le toit où Kakashi les attendaient, détendu contre une balustrade.

-Bon, asseyez-vous et dites m'en plus sur vous, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos hobbies, vos rêves, dit le ninja copieur.

-Pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas, Kakashi-sensei? Comme ça, on saura quoi dire, demanda Sakura.

'Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple question? Comment pourrais-ils ne pas savoir quoi répondre?' Pensa Kakashi.

-Très bien, j'aimes des trucs, j'en déteste d'autres, en ce qui concerne mes rêves, bah ça vous regarde pas, dit-il.

'Il ne nous a pas vraiment appris quoique ce soit'Pensèrent les trois Genins.

-Okay, la rose, c'est à ton tour, dit Kakashi.

-Um, ok, mon nom est Haruno Sakura, j'aime...

Elle regarda Sasuke et rougit furieusement.

-Je veux dire, la personne que j'aime est..c'est..

Encore une fois, elle ne put continuer sa phrase et rougit de plus belle.

-Et pour les rêves de futur, je...

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke et rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

'Trop désillusionnée..' Pensa Kakashi en luttant pour ne pas se moquer du comportement superficiel de la jeune Kunoichi.

-Okay, les yeux pâles, t'es la suivante, dit Kakashi.

-U..Um...Umm...mon nom est Hyuuga Hinata, j'aimes les brioches à la cannelles, mon hobbie est de m'occuper de mes fleurs, je n'aime pas le crabe ou les crevettes. Mon rêve, ce serait de réunir les deux branches de mon clan en une seul où tous seraient égaux. Je veux aussi me montrer digne de la persoone qui m'a inspirée et encouragée à ne jamais baisser les bras, dit Hinata.

-Pourquoi la dernière partie est un rêve? Je veux dire, va voir cette personne et dit-lui, dit Sakura.

Les yeux de Kakashi se plissèrent, il désapprouvait clairement la remarque de Sakura. Elle n'avait aucun droit de commenter les rêves des autres, encore moins les rêves de ses co-équipiers.

-Je ne peux pas le lui dire, il ne vit plus à Konoha. Il est parti s'entraîner avec un grand homme avec de longs cheveux blancs, dit Hinata en colère que Sakura ait passée une remarque aussi stupide.

Hinata réalisa alors qu'elle venait de briser la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Naruto de ne dire à personne qu'elles les avaient vus quitter le village.

'Grand avec de longs cheveux blancs? Ça ne peut être que il a quitté le village pour de bon lorsqu'il à appris la disparition de Naruto. Il n'aurait certainement pas emmené un jeune ninja avec lui' Pensa Kakashi.

-Ok, au tour du dernier bleu, annonça Kakashi.

-Hn, il n'y a rien que j'aimes vraiment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je détestes. Je n'ai aucun rêve, j'ai plus que ça.. J'ai un désir, le désir de reformer mon clan et de tuer un certain homme, dit Sasuke d'un ton ténébreux.

Hinata fut légèrement décontenancé par la tirade de son co-équipier, mais accepta finalement le fait qu'il était simplement comme ça.

Sakura, quant-à-elle, se contenta de glousser en entendant le 'cool' et 'ténébreux' Uchiha parler.

'Donc, il veut tuer Itachi, uh? Eh bien, bonne chance petit. Il est considéré comme le plus grand génie du clan Uchiha depuis Madara. Bon, pour résumer l'équipe dans son ensemble, j'ai une fan girl, une princesse timide et un bleu avec un rêve dangereux, j'aurais peut-être du faire passer l'équipe de l'année dernière maintenant que j'y penses, surtout que le conseil me force presque la main pour que je ne les recales pas cette fois.' pensa Kakashi.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je veux que vous alliez au terrain d'entrainement trois, demain à sept heure. Oh, et ne mangez pas avant, vous allez le vomir sinon, dit Kakashi en disparaissant dans un shunsin.

**(Pays des Collines)**

Deux ninjas arborant de larges capes blanches à capuches entrèrent dans une petite ville.

-C'est chiant, tout ce qu'on a fait depuis l'année dernière, c'est mission sur mission. Je pensais pas que la vie d'un mercenaire était aussi chiante, dit le plus petit ninja.

-Eh bien, Naruto-kun, tu peux toujours retourner à Konoha. Je suis certain que l'Hokage te recevrait à bras grands ouverts, dit le plus grand.

-Oui, Jiji le ferait, mais le reste du village pourrait le voir d'un autre oeil. Tu le sais mieux que personne, tu me surveillais après tout, dit Naruto.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, c'est principalement de ma faute si on doit bouger continuellement. Malgré le fait que plusieurs de nos bases secrètes sont bien protégées, il reste préférable d'éviter de faire couler le sang des chasseurs de nukenins, dit le plus grand.

-C'est pas grave, Itachi sensei. Je ne te blâme pas. Tu as une idée pourquoi Jiraiya sensei nous a dit de venir ici? Je croyais qu'il était occupé à écrire un de ses horribles livres? Dit le blond en enlevant sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi ses cheveux qui lui tombait maintenant jusqu'aux épaules.

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais puisqu'il nous a envoyé une de ses grenouille, ça doit être important, dit Itachi en abaissant sa propre capuche. Pour sa part, Itachi ne gardait plus ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Il les laissaient tomber négligemment sur son cou.

-Si c'était juste pour avoir notre avis sur les nouveaux chapitres de son livre, je vais vraiment le tuer. On venait tout juste d'arriver dans un endroit touristique et il nous envoit une de ses grenouilles, se plaignit Naruto.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. C'est sûrement important, dit Itachi.

Les deux ninjas sans village descendirent les rues de la ville, recherchant l'endroit indiqué par Jiraiya pour leur rencontre.

C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrirent que le lieu désigné par le sannin était en fait une taverne louche dont la serveuse semblait avoir plus de tissu sur ses chaussures que sur le reste de son corps.

-Ça doit être ici, souffla Naruto en tentant d'entrer.

Sans surprise, le videur (bouncer) arrêta le jeune blond.

-Hey Itachi, tu m'aides? demanda Naruto en se retournant vers son sensei.

-Avec plaisir, Naruto-kun, répondit Itachi en activant son sharingan. Il lança un genjutsu sur le videur qui l'obligea à les laisser entrer.

Regardant aux alentours, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce. C'était le genre d'endroit où vous alliez lorsque vous ne vouliez pas être retrouvé.

-On doit au moins donner ça à Jiraiya sensei, il donne ses rendez-vous dans des lieux parfois pervers, mais toujours parfaits lorsque vous aviez une conversation confidentielle à entretenir, dit Itachi.

-Ouais, peut-être bien. Bon, on ferait mieux de le trouver rapidement avant que les patrons du bar ne commencent à paniquer en se rendant compte que je suis mineur, dit Naruto.

Ils trouvèrent l'ermite aux crapauds attablé dans un coin de la pièce, en compagnie de deux jolies femmes aux larges attributs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, la paire de voyageurs s'attablèrent en leur compagnie.

Dès qu'elles virent Naruto, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un bond et allèrent se plaindre au patron sur le fait qu'il laissait les mineurs entrer dans la taverne.

-Bordel, gaki! Tu ne pouvais pas faire un henge ou un truc du genre? On va se faire foutre dehors à cause de toi! Gémit Jiraiya en regardant les deux femmes parler à ce qui semblait être le patron de l'établissement.

-Prends ça comme une punition pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, répondit Naruto.

-Et merde, petit.. Bon, on dirait qu'on aura pas beaucoup de temps pour parler, je vais aller directement au but. Comme vous le savez, il y a eu une guerre civile dans à Mizu no Kuni depuis quelques années maintenant, dit Jiraiya.

-Oui, le Mizukage tente de tuer tous les clans disposant d'un kekkai genkei dans son pays, dit Itachi.

-Exactement, j'ai réussi à découvrir l'emplacement du quartier général secret de la Résistance, mais ils ne font confiance à aucun étranger. C'est pourquoi si nous voulons les aider, nous devons trouver une personne qui est activement recherchée par le Mizukage. Il faudra également que la Résistance voit en ce fugitif un allié de choix pour leur cause, les informa Jiraiya.

-Donc, on recherche un ancien Ninja de Kiri, possédant un Kekkai Genkei qui accepterais volontiers de retourner se battre dans une guerre sanglante dans le seul but qu'on puisse se faire un nom en tant qu'organisation? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est exactement ça, Naruto. Quelqu'un qui a déjà tenté de tuer le Mizukage fera amplement l'affaire. Je veux que vous traquiez Zabuza Momochi, le Démon de la Brume Sanglante. Ensuite, il vous faudra le convaincre de nous aider, expliqua Jiraiya.

-Hm, il a l'air d'un mec super gentil et tout, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il va nous rejoindre? Je ne suis personne pour lui et je doute qu'il accepte ce n'est qu'Itachi qui le lui propose, dit Naruto.

-Ne t'en fait pas à propos de ça. Si vous lui promettez que vous l'aiderez à tuer Yagura, l'actuel Mizukage, et que vous l'aiderez à rejoindre la Résistance, il mordra à l'hameçon, dit Jiraiya.

-Est-il seul? demanda Itachi.

-Je crois qu'il a trois compagnons. Les frères démoniaques, classés rang B dans le Bingo Book, qui ressembles a des poissons-humains ainsi qu'une jeune fille, Haku (1). Je n'ai aucune information sur elle, mais je suis certain que s'il y a un combat, vous en sortirez victorieux à coup sûr, dit Jiraiya.

-Ça pourrait prendre un moment pour les localiser, ils sont fugitifs depuis longtemps après tout. La meilleure façon de les trouver, c'est en recherchant les deux frères démoniaques. Ils parait qu'ils sont moins axés sur la sécurité que les deux autres. Cela vient certainement du fait que les Oi'nins se donnent moins de mal pour les retrouver, dit Itachi.

-Je serais pas contre un petit combat. Depuis les six derniers mois, on a rien fait hormis des stupides missions d'escortes pour des investisseurs privés qui sont trop radins pour payer un des grands villages. On a aussi capturé quelques ninjas nukenins de secondes classe. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser plus d'un jutsu pour les vaincres, dit Naruto.

-Tu te plains trop, Naruto-kun. Bon, nous devrions partir avant que le genjutsu que j'ai lancé sur le videur ne s'estompe, le patron a l'air de vouloir le frapper, dit Itachi alors que lui et Naruto se levait et disparaissait ensuite dans un Shunsin.

**(Nami no Kuni / Pays des Vagues)**

Cela faisait des mois que l'équipe de Kakashi avait graduée et c'était supposée être leur première mission de rang C. Toutefois, les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme elles le devraient, comme le prouvait le fait que le nukenin qu'ils pensaient avoir tué venait d'être ressuscité. De toute évidence, il semblait avoir simulé sa mort. La présence d'un déserteur aussi fort augmentait le rang de la mission à A.

-Je crois que la bataille va avoir lieu demain. Allez vous coucher, je vous veux en forme et préparer pour ce combat.

Sakura et Hinata semblaient vraiment inquiète, seul Sasuke voyait cela comme une chance de prouver sa valeur, de voir ses limites, de savoir s'il se rapprochait de sa vengeance.

Kakashi était toutefois certain qu'Hinata et que Sasuke pourraient tenir un bon moment contre le ninja qui avait sauvé leur agresseur, mais il était inquiet à propos de Sakura.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir mûrie et se confortait dans son attitude de fan girl envers Sasuke. Son comportement semblait avoir encore empiré lorsque Sasuke avait commencé à respecter Hinata en tant que Shinobi.

Le matin suivant, le ninja copieur ne fut pas surpris de constater que le pont était vide, laissant place à un épais brouillard.

-Donc, le temps est venu pour le round 2, Zabuza, et on dirait que tu n'es pas venu seul, dit Kakashi.

-Penses-tu réellement pouvoir te battre contre moi et Haku en même temps? Tu es bon, Kakashi, je dois l'avouer, mais tu n'es pas si bon, dit Zabuza.

-Je ne crois pas avoir à le faire, mes genins vont la retenir assez longtemps pour que je puisse en terminer avec toi, dit Kakashi.

Au moment même où son sensei eut terminé sa phrase, Sasuke chargea vers Haku, mais une large vague s'éleva de l'eau sous le pont et s'écrasa entre les opposants, forçant Sasuke à rebrousser chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Il n'a même pas fait de mudras? Dit Sakura.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, le chakra vient de derrière nous! Dit Hinata grâce à son Byakugan.

Kakashi se réconforta en voyant que Zabuza et Haku semblaient aussi confus que l'équipe de Konoha.

-Hinata, peux-tu voir à quoi on a affaire? Demanda Kakashi.

-Oui, je ne pouvais pas bien voir à cause de la brume, mais elle s'éclaircie. Il y a deux ninjas derrière nous. Je ne peux pas voir leur visage, ils ont des capuches, dit Hinata.

-Comment ça la brume s'éclaircie? Je n'ai pas mit fin à mon Jutsu! Cria Zabuza.

Mais contredisant le démon de la brume sanglante, la brume se dissipa peu à peu.

'Impossible, même l'épée légendaire Samehada ne pourrait faire ça. 'Pensa Zabuza.

-Je peux voir ce qu'il se passe..c'est..c'est le plus petit des deux, on dirait qu'il absorbe le chakra à l'intérieur de son corps! dit Hinata en démontrant sa nouvelle confiance en soi en ne bégayant qu'une seule fois.

'Quelqu'un qui peut absorber le chakra dans son corps grâce à un Jutsu. Ça semble être un ninja foutrement dangereux' Pensa Zabuza.

-Désolé, on doit mettre un terme à votre petite confrontation. Zabuza est trop important pour risquer sa vie dans un combat contre vous, Kakashi, murmura une douce voix alors que la brume disparaissait finalement dans son intégralité.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Zabuza est si important? Demanda Kakashi.

-Notre identité n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que nous voulons que Zabuza nous rejoignes, dit Naruto d'une voix calme, mais autoritaire.

-Haha! Quel drôle de gamin, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, alors pourquoi je vous rejoindrais? C'est à toi de rejoindre mon groupe, petit. Ton petit truc pour absorber les jutsus peut être utile, dit Zabuza.

-Je crois qu'il pense qu'il t'es supérieur, dit Itachi, toujours recouvert de sa capuche.

-Je savais que ça allait arriver.. On peut t'emmener à la Résistance de Mizu no Kuni et on peut aussi t'aider à vaincre le Mizukage, dit Naruto.

-Je ne te crois pas. Seuls les membres de la Résistance savent où ils sont cachés, donc seul un membre de la Résistance pourrais me faire cette offre, dit Zabuza.

-Tu sembles nous sous-estimer. Nous savons exactement où ils sont, mais on a besoin d'un ticket d'entré. Tu es notre ticket d'entré, dit Itachi.

-C'est une offre intéressante, laissez moi simplement tuer le constructeur de ce pont et on pourra parler, dit Zabuza.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela? Ton employeur est mort et il comptait te trahir. On l'a tué lui et ses hommes pour empêcher ça, dit Naruto.

-Comment je peux savoir si tu dis la vérité ou si tu ne fais qu'essayer de sauver la vie du vieil homme? Demanda Zabuza de sa voix rocailleuse.

Naruto haussa les épaules et lança un parchemin à Zabuza.

Dès que celui-ci ouvrit le manuscrit, le corps de Gato apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? On dirait qu'il n'a pas été empoisonné. Il n'y a aucun signe de blessure physique non plus, pas plus qu'un signe de Genjutsu qui aurait pu le tuer, dit Haku, choqué.

-Ah, eh bien, mon compagnon ici présent à une manière bien à plus de traiter les gens non-coopératifs, dit Itachi en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-Bon, il semble que nous ne sommes plus ennemis Kakashi, mais vous deux, dit Zabuza en pointant les deux encapuchonnés du doigt, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Montrez-moi votre visage ou je ne considérerais même pas le fait de vous suivre, ordonna Zabuza.

-Une seconde, Kakashi sensei, vous allez laisser tomber? On va juste laisser partir Zabuza et le Oinin sans les combattre? Demanda Sasuke fortement.

-Oui Sasuke. Il faisait son boulot ou nous le notre. Il n'y avait rien de personnel dans tout ça, en ce qui me concerne, notre mission ici est terminée, dit Kakashi.

-Bon, on peut discuter ailleurs? Quelque part avec moins de monde peut-être? Demanda Naruto, ne désirant pas que des ninjas de Konoha voient son visage ou celui du Nukenin qui l'accompagnait.

-Non, vous enelevez vos capuches et vous nous montrez vos visages ou on ne vous suis pas, répliqua Zabuza.

-Très bien, dans ce cas.. dit Itachi dans un souffle en commençant un mouvement pour enlever sa capuche.

'Bordel, c'est pas bon. Le Jonin va reconnaître Itachi à coup sûr!' Pensa Naruto, sans savoir un instant que ce ne serait pas Kakashi qui réagirait en premier.

Dès qu'Itachi eut découvert son visage, plusieurs kunais volèrent dans sa direction. À mi-chemin entre l'équipe de Konoha et Itachi, les kunais s'arrêtèrent en plein vol et tombèrent au sol sans plus de cérémonies.

Le seul mouvement qui fut perceptible par l'équipe 7 fut Naruto qui releva la tête, montrant ainsi ses yeux métalliques, embrassés par une composition de cercles de plus en plus grands.

-C'est lui! Après toutes ces années, Na..Na..Naruto-kun! balbutia Hinata pendant que Kakashi ouvrait grand les yeux.

Naruto enleva sa capuche.

-Err, je croyais qu'un Jonin de Konoha serait plus aggressif en te voyant qu'un genin, c'Est plutôt étrange, dit Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant, c'est mon petit frère après tout.. Salut Sasuke, comment tu vas? demanda Itachi.

-Je vais aller beaucoup mieux une fois que je t'aurais tué! Hurla Sasuke en fonçant vers son frère, un kunai dans chaque main.

-Est-il sérieux? Essayer de nous attaquer est de la folie.. Shinra Tensei! dit Naruto d'une voix calme, voire paresseuse en levant un bras vers Sasuke.

Un bouclier de gravité compressée s'éleva autour de Naruto, envoyant Sasuke au loin. Kakashi bondit et attrapa son jeune élève en plein vol, lui évitant un atterrissage plutôt douloureux.

'C'était quoi ce truc? Est-ce vraiment toi, Naruto? Les cheveux collent à ce que je m'en souviens, mais ces yeux.. Et ce Jutsu, c'était quoi? Il a repoussé Sasuke nonchalamment, presque sans effort' Pensa Kakashi.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda le ninja copieur à Naruto, ignorant temporairement Itachi.

-Moi? Hinata l'a dit pourtant. fin j'assume que c'est Hinata puisque c'est la seule personne à m'avoir revu depuis que j'ai le Rinnegan. Mais si tu dois réellement l'entendre de ma bouche, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, dit le jeune blond.

-Naruto, dit Kakashi en perdant son souffle.

-Uchiha Itachi. Je dois dire que c'est un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, dit Zabuza. Qui plus est, l'enfant qui t'accompagne semble être talentueux.. Je vais peut-être vous rejoindre.

-Itachi! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto!? Cria Kakashi.

-Rien du tout, nous ne faisons que travailler ensemble, répondit Itachi.

-Impossible.. Ces yeux, ce ne sont pas ceux de Naruto! poursuiva Kakashi.

-Il avait déjà le Rinnegan lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai jamais blessé. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais réussi de toute façon, son Dojutsu est supérieur au Sharingan après tout, dit calmement Itachi.

-Rinnegan? Impossible, ce n'est qu'un mythe, répliqua Kakashi en fixantr néanmoins le Dojutsu légendaire.

-Dans tous les cas, je dois le ramener à Konoha, dit catégoriquement Kakashi.

-Je ne suis pas un Shinobi de Konoha. Ce village n'a donc aucun droit sur moi, ni toi d'ailleurs. La seule chose que Konoha pourrait éventuellement réclamer, c'est le Kyuubi. Donc si tu veux venir te battre contre moi pour cela, je ne te retiendrais pas, mais tu ne va pas réussir à me capturer, dit Naruto.

'Il sait à propos de Kyuubi. Il déteste probablement Konoha. Je sens que je l'ai déjà perdu.. Même après toutes ces années, je vous déçoit encore, sensei' Pensa le ninja Copieur en retenant Sasuke qui tentait de foncer vers leur deux adversaires.

-Maintenant qu'on t'a montré nos visages, Zabuza, tu comptes nous suivres ou il faudrait qu'on te traîne? Demanda Itachi en se détournant que l'équipe de Konoha.

-Ouais, c'est pas comme si on avais quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon, viens Haku, dit Zabuza en faisant signe au Oinin de le suivre en direction des ninjas ninjas aux capes blanches.

-Adieux, ninjas de Konoha. Passez le bonjour à l'Hokage, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Jiji, dit Naruto en se retournant pour partir.

-Attends, Naruto-kun! Je dois te dire quelque chose, cria Hinata en retrouvant la voix.

-Hmm? dit Naruto en se retournant pendant que ses compagnons continuait à avancer.

-Je dois te dire...Merci! Tu as cru en moi et grâce à ça, j'ai pu m'améliorer. Maintenant, mon clan ne pense plus que je suis une incapable, même mon père trouve que j'ai du potentiel et c'est grâce à toi, dit Hinata en rougissant une fois sa tirade terminée.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Hinata. C'est toi qui a fait tout le travail, mais merci quand même, répondit Naruto dans un sourire avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin.

-Attends! Je vais te revoir un jour? Demanda-elle en tremblant, mais sans toutefois bégayer.

-Qui sait, après tout, je ne suis pas un Ninja de Konoha, mais je reste en théorie un de ses civils. Je reviendrais peut-être un jour, même si ce ne serait que temporaire, répondit Naruto en remettant sa capuche sur sa tête. Il se retourna ensuite et marcha en direction de ses nouveaux compagnons.

-Donc, quel est le nom de votre groupe? Un groupe tel que le votre doit en avoir un, non? Demanda Zabuza à Naruto une fois qu'il les eut rejoint.

-Oui, nous sommes le Yoinokuchi, dit Naruto.

-Yoinokuchi... Nightfall.. J'aime ça, dit Zabuza alors qu'ils entreprenait le voyage vers Mizu no Kuni.

* * *

NightFall - Freowin

Notes:

Yoinokuchi, traduction: NightFall - traduction: Tombée de la nuit.

Je voulais tout d'abord traduire le tout par Crépuscule, mais finalement, si c'est pour s'éloigner du contexte original, autant garder le mot original.

(1): Haku est définit comme une fille dans la fic anglaise.. J'ai longuement hésité à corriger cette erreur, mais ne connaissant pas la suite, si Naruto a une histoire avec Haku, ça aurait été très chiant de jouer avec son genre et rendre le tout cohérent. Bref, c'est une fille on dirait bien.

Prochain chapitre en cours de traduction. See ya all.


End file.
